Rogue Spirit
by Serenity the Fallen
Summary: After Danny has been captured by his parents, being forced to reveal his identidy, he gets sent to a Government Funded Facility that researches ghosts. Escaping a mere three months after, he is no longer himself. Will he make it home with his humanity?
1. Knowing My Fate

**Full Summary: **Jack and Maddie Fenton successfully capture Danny Phantom, unaware that it is their son. They tie him to a chair with ANTI-ghost ropes and interrogate him brutally. When Danny refuses to answer their questions, Danny's parents decide to give him to the GRC (Ghost Research Center) in Seattle, Washington. They confiscate Danny and ship him away to the government. Danny eventually escapes. He attempts to find his way back to Amity Park. Not for his mom and dad, he does it for Sam. Danny has no idea where he is or how to get to Amity Park. Will he ever find it again?

**Original Characters **_Rick__Jake, __Veronica, __Drake, __Jennifer, __Leon_

**Relationships: **Amethyst+Ocean (DxS) Danny+Cindy (Don't like it, don't read it!)

_Rated _**T**_ for _**Teen**_ for violent content such as criminal activity, graphical pain, and language and is not recommended for ages younger than 13 or the weak hearted._

**Inspired by the Songs…**

_I will Always Return _by **_Bryan Adams_**

_Wake Me Up When September Ends_ by**_ GreenDay_**

_Holiday _by **_GreenDay_**

_Love Will Find a Way _from **_The Lion King II Simba's Pride_**

**Disclaimer: **Danny Phantom and all related characters are created and owned by _Butch Hartman_ ©2004-2006. The characters Rick, Veronica, Jake, Drake, Jennifer, and Leon are created and owned by _Serenitythe Fallen_©2005-2006

**This whole story will be in Danny's POV. **

_

* * *

_

**Chapter I**

Knowing My Fate

_I was running, just running. I couldn't see anything. The place was dark, and probably no one could see anything. My breathing was staggered. I began to slow. I couldn't run anymore. It was so quiet I could hear my heartbeat. It was very steady and it began to slow as well. I stopped and listened for voices. But there was nothing. Nothing to hear, nothing at all._

"_Hello?" My voice echoed, "Is anyone there?" _

_My fear began to grow. I heard a crackle in the infinite abyss. My heart began to pound in my chest. My eyes widened. I didn't care anymore how tired I was. The crackle was heard again. I continued running. Where I was going, I didn't know. Anywhere was best for me. All of a sudden I tripped on some unknown force._

_I was ambushed. I saw a light not to far from the place I was lying. It made a sound as if it were charging. Two sets of eyes glowed in the shadows. They both laughed evilly. _

"_See you later ghost kid!" A man shouted. _

_The gun they held fired. The shot brightened up the area to make the wielders visible. It was my own parents. A glowing green rope came from the weapon. It wrapped around me tightly. A shock emitted from the gun. It coursed through the rope. I cried a horrible scream of pain. I never felt such pain since the accident. My wail of terror only entertained the evil parents. The image all soon black out._

I was tossing and turning in my bed from the dream. I kept saying "No, no! Don't do it! Please!" I had always been a bit of a sleep talker. Ever since I was five. I remember the dream I was having vividly. I dreamt that Elmo killed me. He came slowly with a knife. And he was laughing. From that day on, I feared Elmo. I never watched Sesame Street AGAIN!

I shot up from my bed gasping for air. I've been having that dream for sometime now. It never changed either. It was always me running from something, and then I trip and get thrashed by my parents. Lately my Mom and Dad have been making more and more inventions. All they talk about is the ghost boy and how they are going to tear him apart. That may be triggering these scary dreams. Whenever they're building a new invention, I get out of there ASAP. I think I'm getting ahead of myself. I never introduced you to me yet have I?

My name is Danny Fenton. Not Daniel, Danny. So where do I start? How about the basics? My hair is a pure black. My eyes are a crystal blue. I seem to always wear the same clothes too, a white T-shirt with a red oval, red collar, and red sleeve ends, regular blue jeans, and red and white shoes. My family is kind of on the "off side", do you get what I'm saying? My sister, Jazz, she's a nosey know it all. She also is one of those caring sisters. Sometimes I think she's too caring. My Mom and Dad, they're geniuses too. It seems like I'm the only one that's stupid in my family. My parents don't use their genius to solve scientific matters or some such nonsense. They use it for ghost hunting. They even went to a college for ghost hunting! My parents are pretty bright people even though my Dad is a bit of an idiot too. The basement has been converted into a ghost hunting lab by them. That's the place where my worst nightmare happened.

I have a few friends. One of them is Tucker Foley. He is the techno geek of the school. He also is the king of talking. Never knows when to shut his big mouth. My other friend is Sam Manson. She may be a Goth, but she is one of the greatest friends you'll ever have. She also is an ultra-recyclo-vegetarian. Meat definitely isn't her thing. She does seem to like being unique. I know I do.

There's another thing about me that I might have already hinted. (And I'm pretty sure you already know this) Sam convinced me to go into this invention of my parents. It's called the Fenton Portal. I slipped on a suit and ventured into it. I was clueless and careless. My hand slipped onto a switch that my dad never bothered to turn on. It caused the portal to activate with me inside. It shocked me viscously. Somehow, it made my molecules rearrange and fused me with ghost DNA. I became a half human half ghost hybrid. Crazy I know. I still need to figure out how that's possible.

Allright, so now we go on to the story. I got out of my bed, stretched a bit, and let out a yawn. I was sure glad it was Saturday. No school, no stupid teachers, and best of all, I got to sleep in! My eyes looked over at my alarm clock. It read 10:53. I laughed at how late I had slept. I had a feeling that this was going to be a great day. (Of course I was wrong). I stepped up to my closet. I opened it to find the same clothes I wear everyday. I know this is off topic, but I need to mix up my wardrobe. I slipped a shirt on, followed by a pair of jeans and a pair of shoes. I then exited my room.

I walked down the hallway to the bathroom. The family was already up and about. Jazz was sitting in the living room reading a book that was titled _1001 Tips to Survive Your Freaky Brother_. Mom and Dad (you can guess this right?) seemed to be working on a new invention. I continued into the bathroom. I let out another yawn and flipped the switch on. I walked over to the sink. I saw myself in the mirror. My hair was a mess. I took my comb from the drawer. I started working it through my messy jet black hair. It wasn't that difficult to ever comb a guy's hair, but I have more hair on my head than most guys. I winced at the pain of pulling my hair. Once my hair was strait, I put my other business to action.

I was disrupted by Jazz's shriek. "Danny, get down here now! You can look at yourself in the mirror later!"

"I'm coming! And I'm not looking at myself in the mirror!" I shouted back.

"Sam's on the phone!" I heard Jazz add

"She is?"

Swiftly and surely, I glided out of the bathroom and down the stairs. The family was sitting in the living room still. Mom and Dad had a gun of some sort cradled in their arms. Sounds of crackling came from the gun. It looked almost finished. I wanted to get out as soon as possible. Jazz put her book down and handed me the phone.

"Hey Sam, whats up?" I asked.

"Nothing much, you?" The Goth Girl replied

"Uh, not really. What did you want?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come over for a while. I've been calling all morning to see if you could come over. Jazz kept saying you were asleep still, but just now, she said you were too busy looking at yourself in the mirror."

"_Jazz." _I muttered under my breath angrily. Jazz looked at me smiling a smile that spoke, mission accomplished.

"What was that Danny?" Sam asked.

"Oh, nothing." I lied to her, "I'll be at your house ASAP."

I heard Sam laugh a bit in the background. "See ya Danny."

I hung up the phone, as did Sam. Jazz's attention automatically turned to me. She got up from her seat with a sigh. As she walked over, I gave her a confused look. Jazz grabbed me by my shirt collar and yanked me into the kitchen. She put her mouth to my ear.

"Danny, you've got to lay low for a while." Jazz whispered.

I was quite baffled of what she was saying. "What do you mean?"

"Mom and Dad are building something very dangerous. It's packed with weapons and things very harmful to ghosts. I think they called it the Fenton Snatcher."

I pushed myself away from Jazz. I peeked around the corner to see my ghost obsessed parents' new invention. Darn was it big. Mom most likely couldn't carry it. Some compartments had smaller guns poking out for multiple shots at a time. There were many buttons on the side of the gun. Suddenly my mind flashed back to my dream. The weapon in my dream was very similar to the one Mom and Dad were constructing. Is this the end for me?

"Wow, now that's a big weapon." I said in amazement.

"Look Danny, I'm not trying to be nosey but…"

I cut her off right there. "Oh, you're not?"

She scowled at my remark. "Very funny. Anyways, I want you to either lay low until they get bored with this new weapon, or…"

I stood there seeing a nervous face on my sister. She hesitated to say the second thing she had to say. That also caused me to be nervous. She took a deep breath.

"Or what?" I asked.

"Or tell them your secret."

My mind was shouting, _"Is she nuts?" _while I looked at her like she had just killed someone. If I did tell them my secret, if they didn't trust me, they would hurt me still. Laying low would be the best choice. But then the ghosts in Amity Park will destroy everything. Man, I got a headache! What am I gonna do?

"Jazz, do you really think if I just went up to them and said 'I'm the ghost boy' that they will be all happy and cheery about it?" I asked frantically.

"You don't have to tell them, but I'm concerned about your safety around them." Jazz said firmly.

"Safety from what? They couldn't catch a ghost if there was one standing right in front of them." I laughed.

"Danny!" Jazz complained.

"Don't worry Jazz, I'll be fine." I consoled.

I got up from my seat and walked out of the room. Suddenly I was startled by a loud shout. "Haha! It's finished!"

The shout was followed by a screech of my mom. "Kids, Kids, come see this! It's our best invention yet."

"Uh, oh." I muttered. I quickly attempted to escape by running up to my room. But I was far too late. My dad grabbed me.

"Danny, where are you going?" Dad said gripping on to my arm tight. "You have to come see the Fenton Snatcher!" My dad vigorously yanked me back downstairs into the living room. I saw the gun yet again. Now it was finished. Now it was a threat.

"Um, what does it do?" I asked stuttering.

"Glad ya asked Dan!" Dad shouted. He ran over to the gun and lifted it. He pointed it at me. My reflexes told me to dodge it at all costs. I jumped to the side and my Dad gave me a curious look.

"This weapon is designed to keep hold of ghosts, as well as attack them." Mom explained. "Smaller guns that will harm the ghost making it weaker are attached to the sides. Anti-ghost ropes will shoot from the guns main barrel and lock on to the nearest ghost. Then the ropes will wrap around the ghost immobilizing them. Then when we press one of these buttons," Mom pointed at 4 differently colored buttons. "It will emit a different type of torture onto the ghost." Mom was smiling wide at me. I had a very worried look on my face.

I need to know more. "What…um….are th…the di…different t…tortures?" I asked nervously.

Mom pointed at a yellow button. "This yellow one should shock the ghost with electricity."

Then she pointed at a red button. "This red one is to burn the ghost."

Now her finger was on a blue button. "I call this one 'Freeze'. It makes the ghost pass out for a few hours so we can transport it without any problems."

The last button, it was a black button. "The last one is to make the ghost do what we say. This is a great one for interrogations. If it doesn't obey, though I doubt it will be able to disobey, it will shock them, and then burn them."

"So Danny, what do you think?" Dad asked me smiling a big smile. My left eye twitched. They gave me a weird look.

"I…its great Dad, but keep it away from me please." I requested.

They laughed hysterically. "Oh Danny, we already made sure it was safe for humans. I tested it on your father, and none of the options hurt him." My mom said wiping a tear.

I said not another word. I left the house to go to Sam's house. Walking down the sidewalk, I prevented screaming my head off. My thoughts were buzzing through my head. My life was now at stake. Any move I made as Danny Phantom could mean certain death for me or, certain discovery. Maybe if I took Jazz's advice, lay low until my parents get bored with the Fenton Snatcher.

What would happen to Amity if I ignored it? Most likely, it would be destroyed. I just hope my parents won't actually catch me. It's not like I can ignore a cry for help, right? I mean, I _am_ Danny Phantom, sworn protector of these people and the only decent ghost in the area. I made it to Sams towering mansion. I walked up the steps and knocked on her door.

I heard a girl's voice say "I'll get it!" Most likely it was Sam, requesting that the servants don't open the door. She flung the door open, smacking me in the face. I gave out a small groan in pain.

"Hello?" Sam asked, "Is anyone there?"

I still couldn't get up. I was rubbing my throbbing head. Sam looked around for anyone. Her eyes then drooped in an annoyed fashion.

"Very funny Danny. You can be visible now." said Sam.

"Um, actually." I said getting her attention. "I'm on the ground."

Her gaze went down to the ground. Her violet eyes met my blue eyes. She started laughing at me. I thought, what the heck, and joined the laughter. "How did you get on the ground?" asked Sam.

"Your door did it." I said pointing to the mansion's beautiful door.

Sam's face turned red in embarrassment. Her gleaming smile gave me a warm feeling in my heart. Wait, her gleaming smile? Am I really thinking this? She held out her hand to help me up. I smile and take the offer. She lifted me off of my back. Then, somehow, we ended up in a hug. We looked each other in the eye. Her eyes glistened in the sun that was peaking through the door. By some unknown force, we started to lean towards each other. Were we going to kiss?

A cough came from behind, causing Sam and I to pull apart. We turned to see a smiling African American boy tapping his foot. "Did I _interrupt_ anything?"

We both blushed. I started to feel my blood pressure rise. I was laughing a stammered laugh. Tuckers smile made me even more embarrassed. Sam and I almost kissed! It was one of my dreams come true. But I didn't want it to be awkward. "Uh…uh…no?" I said unsure.

"Right, whatever you say lover boy. Let's go inside shall we?" Tucker said laughing.

I glanced back at Sam, whose normal Goth scowl was an embarrassed grin. I had the same grin on my face. Tucker was still laughing at us as he walked inside the house. I followed him in dragging my feet. Sam and I, together? I had only dreamt it. I had no clue if she liked me back. Maybe, she does though. I must be crazy, she couldn't love me. I'm her best friend. We were so close to a kiss though. I thought I loved Valerie though.

Sam directed us to her bedroom. That was the best place to be when it came to Sam's Place. Otherwise, we would have servants at us non-stop. Sam's room was pretty decent though. It had a stereo the size of the empire state building, with a TV to match. A nice computer to screw around on was available too. Sam also has every single video game system on the market and some not on the market hooked to the TV. Tucker always loved coming in here. The technology was ripe for the picking. He embraced it all muttering something about this being his dream come true.

I wanted to tell my friends about my parents' new weapon. I felt like now wasn't the time though. We came here to have fun, so that's what we were going to do. Have fun.

"So, what're we gonna do?" Sam asked us.

"We have a few options." said Tucker.

"One, we can watch T.V. on your incredibly huge T.V. screen." I stated.

"Two, we can blow our heads off with extremely loud music from your tower speakers." Tucker added.

Sam sighed in annoyance as we continued to list off our options. "And three, we can burn our minds to a crisp by playing video games." I finished.

"I vote for video games." said Sam.

Tucker and I gave each other a high five. Soon, we began to debate on what game to play. Sam wanted to play The Sims Bustin' Out. Come on, that's a girl's game! Tucker tried to get us to play Cyber Commando 4, but he knew very well we beat that months ago and would be no fun. I was all for ATV2. I don't know why, but that game seems to keep us entertained longer. There's plenty to do on that game. There's racing, freestyle, challenges and obstacle courses.

"Come on guys, you never even gave The Sims a chance!" Sam whined.

"Yeah, that's because we know it's a girls game and it has no killing value, cause' I'm all about the killing." Tucker snapped back. "That's where Cyber Commando 4 comes in!"

"Guys, we all know ATV2 is the best choice! You can play around in that game much longer than any other game. Plus, I know a cheat code that will unlock all racers and two bonus racers." I debated.

"Really?" Sam and Tuck said uninterested.

"Tucker, do you know what you can do on The Sims as well?" Sam asked.

"No, the question is, do I want to know?" said Tucker.

"You can start the house on fire if you want. You could get abducted by aliens. And if you want, you can totally just kill them by giving them nothing." Sam smiled. Tucker and I didn't care.

"Yeah, but that takes to long." Tucker cried.

"ATV2 has plenty of violence. You can kick people off their bike. You can crash if you don't nail a landing! And you can do tricks!" I shouted.

"Know what." Sam started. "I'm on Danny's side right now. I guess The Sims got boring anyway."

**(A/N I'm not dissing The Sims whatsoever. I love that game! So don't take that sentence the wrong way if you like the game.)**

Tucker almost started crying. He was defeated. "So that means ATV2 wins?"

"Oh yeah." Sam and I shouted together.

"Aw man!" Tucker whined like a dog.

**(A/N ATV2 is one of my favorites. If you never played it before, bear with me when I explain the games contents)**

So I popped the game into the PS2. That's the only console I knew how to play it on. Sam also had the game on Gamecube and Xbox. There was only one profile. The one Sam had started. She wasn't far in her game at all. So I asked, "Want me to put that cheat in I told you about?"

"Sure why not." Sam said grasping the second controller and handing me the first controller.

"Then I need to start a whole new profile."

I pressed the X button over an empty slot. I chose my guy and proceeded to naming. I put in the name, Goldrush. Sam and Tucker gave me a curious look. I pressed enter. In a box it said 'Cheat Accepted, Unlocked Everything.'

**(A/N that's a real cheat for the game if you would like to use it.)**

"Wow Danny, where did you learn that one!" Tucker said surprised.

"Internet." I said with pride.

Then we started to play. I can explain how long we played in two simple words. Countless hours. I told them they would be entertained for a long while didn't I? We raced for about two hours, and then we played on freestyle for 2 and ½ hours. I won almost every race, but Sam beat me at tricks. Tucker didn't win anything. Poor guy. And soon it was me of all people to announce…

"Okay, this is getting boring."

"You said it!" said Tucker infuriated throwing the controller on the ground.

"I agree. Who's up for T.V?" Sam asked.

I shut the game off. Sam turned the T.V. on. Right now, it was on the news. I thought the news was nice to watch once in a while, but Tucker, I couldn't say the same thing. He thought it was the most boring show on the network.

"Sam, do we have to watch the news?" Tucker moaned.

"Yup, I like watching the news." Sam smirked.

Tucker groaned and walked over to Sam's computer, most likely going to see whats on the internet.

"Today's top story," The anchorwoman said. "Jack and Maddie Fenton are now catching ghosts like there's no tomorrow. How is this possible? Well, we have reporter Harriet Chin live at the Fenton household interviewing Jack and Maddie."

* * *

Oh boy! I finally finished this chapter! And I gave you a cliffie! I'm lucky I didn't die while I was typing. Being sick sucks! Plus, I'm gonna miss my best friends birthday party if I don't get rid of this flu within two days. Well, I got to take medicine as constantly as I can I guess. It tastes horrible specially the one that prevents me from choking on the gunk in my throat. Here's to hoping I don't die! 

I would like to thank my friend Lisa. She gave me a few pickup lines in the story. She's an excellent writer as well.

Keep Reading...Please?

**-Serenity the Fallen-**


	2. Captured

**Author's Notes**: Hey, almost no one reviewed at all for the first chapter, what's up with that? I thank those that did though. That's all I got to say now.

* * *

**Chapter II**

Captured

"What is this all about?" Sam screamed.

The blaring T.V. Screen made Sam, Tuck, and I gape open mouth at it. I closed my eyes as my dad was hogging up the screen showing off the extremely large gun that had only been completed this morning. The orange hazmat suit he was wearing made the television glow even brighter. He was ending his interview with a reporter from live action news. Occasionally, I would glance over at Sam and Tuck, their glares engraving in my back. I could see through their eyes that their only wish for that moment was for me to drop dead.

"_Now, Mrs. Fenton, How long have you been working on this marvelous device." _Harriet asked with great expression.

"_Well…" _Mom chuckled. _"We only started working on it last week, and we just finished it today."_

"_Yes, yes, very good." _Harriet quickly said jotting something down on her clipboard. _"Now, what are its functions?"_

"_Glad ya asked Hairy!" _Dad bellowed joyfully. Harriet gave my Dad a dry look for reminding her of her college days known as "Hairy Chin"

"_We designed this baby to mostly immobilize the ghost. With ghost seeking ropes that shoot from the main barrel and wrap around the target, we can transport the ghost to any location with ease. If not only the ropes can lessen the danger, we've designed…" _My Dad started to point at all the buttons, most likely counting them. _"One, two, three, four… Hey! I counted to four!"_

"_That's excellent Jack. Maddie please continue." _Harriet requested.

"_Certainly. To lessen the danger of transporting a ghost, we've designed four different tortures that will activate when we press its respective button." _Mom explained for my Dad, who was still excited he counted to four. _"The red one here will cause the ghost to feel a burning sensation. The yellow one here causes an electrical pulse to shock the ghost. The blue one, we call it freeze. The ghost in the ropes will fall unconscious which is the easiest way to move it from one place to another."_

"_Excellent! Very informative Maddie, unlike your husband." _Harriet glared at my Dad while jotting down more notes.

I shifted back in my seat uncomfortably. I could feel the eyes of my friends upon my back. I longed to be able to ignore it. But sadly I couldn't.

"Look, I'm sorry." I murmured. "I should have told you about this, but I was too nervous."

They didn't seem to accept my apology. I rested my arm on the armrest of the chair and looked down at my feet, wishing that I had told them what was going on.

"Why didn't you tell us Danny?" A shrill voice to my right asked. I looked over to see Sam's hands on her narrow hips arising from the couch.

"Yeah man, what is your deal?" Tucker shouted from my left.

I gazed at Sam's amethyst eyes until her glare met mine. I moved my eyes back to the floor.

"Well?" Sam screeched making me sink farther into my chair.

My response croaked as if I hadn't talked for days. "I'm sorry."

They yet again ignored my apology. "What was going through your mind Danny?" Her glossy eyes with what I thought were tears made my stomach jolt.

"Sam!" I said standing up her eyes in level with my nose. "I was…" But I stopped. What was I thinking, she was already upset. I would just make it worse. Sam lowered her head onto my shoulder and I thought I heard a sniffle. I wrapped my arms around Sam trying to comfort her. I heard Tucker tapping his foot behind us. His arms were crossed and a glared expression sat upon his face. I looked down at Sam's mane of raven black hair and patted it gently as Tucker spoke.

"Danny…" he said softly. "We're not mad at you. We're worried for you."

Sam draped her arms around my neck as I nodded to him. "We are. You know that right?" Sam's muffled voice said.

I unclasped Sam's arms from my neck and brushed my hands against the palms of hers. "I know." I told them. "But I'll be fine."

"_So, what do you intend on doing with this weapon in the near future?" _Harriet asked her concluding question.

I could tell that my words did not convince them. I looked to the wall above Tucker's head, not saying a word until my father's voice came out from the T.V.

"_With this sucker, we're gonna catch the ghost boy. We won't stop until he's in out hands!" _He grinned as if he were insane.

"_Well this has been Harriet Chin of the Amity Park Action news." _The preppy reporter ended with my mother and father smiling and waving in the background. _"Now let's go to Lance Thunder with the weather report." _

"_Thanks, Hairy…" _Lance said laughing at his joke.

"Please, just turn the T.V. off." I requested of Tucker since Sam was still holding onto my hands.

The television clicked off after Tucker pressed the power button on the remote. Sam was still holding back tears, but why was she so sad? Was it because I didn't tell her or was it something else?

"Sam, don't cry." I consoled. "No matter what happens to me. I'll always be…" I placed my hand on her chest. "…in here."

Tucker sat down on the bed smiling at us. He knew the time was near, that Sam and I would no longer be friends, but we would be the 'lovebirds' everyone thought us to be. "Remember this song Sam?" I said taking a deep breath.

I began to sing to her. _"Come stop your crying it will be allright."_

"_Just take my hand hold it tight."_

"_I will protect you from, all around you."_

"_I will be here, don't you cry."_

Sam wiped a tear and nodded in the remembering of the song we used to love years ago. (A/N: this has nothing to do with my songfic **You'll be in my heart** okay?) "Are you going to keep singing it?" Sam asked quietly.

"If you want me to." I said clasping her hands tighter and I continued to sing softly.

"_For one so small, you seem so strong."_

"_My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm."_

"_This bond between us can't be broken."_

"_I will be here, don't you cry."_

"_Cause' you'll be in my heart."_

"_Yes you'll be in my heart."_

"_From this day on, now and forever more."_

"_You'll be in my heart."_

"_No matter what they say."_

"_You'll be here in my heart."_

"_Always."_

Sam's cries were softened by the song. Her sad frown morphed into a happy smile, giving me a feeling that I never felt before. It was a warm feeling that left a lump in my throat. I tried to swallow it, but it wouldn't go down. It was stuck in place like it was glued there. Was this what love felt like?

"Dude…" Tucker interrupted. "You just sang a love song to her, so why don't you admit it?"

"Admit what?" I said cocking an eyebrow up.

"That you two are in love." Tucker finished.

Even though I knew it was true, I still went on the defensive. Sam and I scowled at him angrily. "Look, Tucker, we're not…" I stopped myself there. What was the point anymore? My feelings were too powerful for me to lie about them.

I sighed deeply and looked over at Tucker with my eyelids drooping a bit. He read my facial expression and he nodded. I nodded back, confirming my next move. "Sam…" I mumbled. "I've wanted to tell you this, for so long. But I haven't had the time."

"Why not?" Sam asked confused.

"It's just…" I babbled on. "All the things I've been doing, for Amity, for my family, and for you two. Fending off ghosts on a daily basis gets tiring and can eat up your spare time. So I'm just gonna say it now, and get it over with."

I sighed again to gain the courage to say it. The one thing that I've needed to say in a long time. "Sam, I…I…Lo…"

All of a sudden it got cold and a blue mist escaped from my mouth. _"Damn, the ghosts sure know when it's the perfect time to interrupt. Don't they?" _I thought with fury. "I'll tell you later, right after I take care of…"

A booming voice came from outside. "I am Technus! Master of Science and Technology! Master of all things electrical! And soon, master of the world!"

"Okay, after I take care of the master of never shutting up." I commented as I shot up from the bed. I raised my arms and allowed the glowing rings to form around my waist. As they traveled, one up and one down, they changed my appearance. My white shirt and blue jeans changed into a black jumpsuit with white gloves, belt, and boots. The irises of my eyes changed from an innocent crystal blue to a menacing glowing green. My jet black hair became a snowy white and the transformation is complete. I now am Danny Phantom.

I looked back at Sam and Tuck, whose expressions said it all. They didn't need to say anything, but Sam did anyways.

"Please, don't go." Sam cried.

"Guys, I'll be back." I assured them with a smile. Both Sam and Tucker's heads shot to the ground in depression as I clutched my right arm in my left nervously. Outside an explosion ran into my ears: my cue to stop Technus. I bid them farewell and their eyes full of sorrow said nothing, but their mouths did. As I flew away, I looked back one last time to see Sam her eyes large and wide, standing solemnly with her arms limp at her side. Tucker was still staring at the ground, his glasses becoming foggy. I waved a soft good-bye and returned to flying to Technus.

I followed the shrieks of the citizens of Amity not bothering to look down to see where Technus was. I knew that I could find him from his maniac cry of "I am Technus!" followed by a massive introduction of his 'evil' plans. The cries of Amity Park grew louder as I neared the location where Technus was, flying just above the rooftops of the mansions. The screaming seemed to cease here, but a cackling took its place.

At an unusually small house for the area, I saw a floating figure with long white hair hanging down, a dark lab coat, and a silver cape. An electrical surge was emitting from his green gloved hands. I picked up speed to get to Technus to stop him from, most likely, stealing energy from the small house.

"Hey Technus!" I called out getting ready to add some witty banter. "Am I too late to shut you down?"

Technus whipped his body around in an annoyed fashion, glaring at me for the interruption of his evil schemes. "You're getting on my last nerve child!" he cried out into the heavens pointing at me accusingly. "But you cannot defeat me, for I am Technus! Master of--

I sighed, knowing the exact thing he was going to say next. "Yeah, yeah, you're Technus master of science and electrical technology! I've heard it a thousand times! Let's get this over with. Just shout out your plans so I can stop them."

Technus laughed maliciously at my request. "Maybe Technus 1.0 or 2.0 would do that! But not Technus 3.0!" He squawked.

Technus, with his hair blazing in the wind, raised his arms and made a near by lamp post fly towards me. I felt a surging pain run down my spine from my neck, throwing me against the ground. I yelped out a miniscule voice and regained my balance. My head was swaying everyway. I was seeing double as Technus reached out and pounded me against the small house, my body leaving an imprint in the bricks.

"See, I may not look any different! But my strength has been enhanced!" Technus boasted adding another evil laugh.

I glared at the "Master of Electronics" and threw my hands in front of me, blasting my ghost ray into his face, knocking him down to the ground and slamming him into the pole he had thrown onto me.

Technus groaned loudly, giving me the confidence that stood me up. I shook off the pain now, and readied for his attack, whatever it was. Technus arose from the ground, his eyes narrowing my way.

"You're toast, child!" He bellowed as he shot what looked like an electrical chord my way.

My eyes widened as I dodged it, feeling its heat rushing past my right cheek.

"Oh yeah?" I asked him, throwing my ectoblast at him. "You and what toaster?" (A/N I just had to say that! I JUST HAD TO!)

Technus did not seem as surprised at this comeback as he raised his eyebrows. Technus flew toward me, his arms out and ready for attack. I ducked as he neared closer to me. I heard a siren from afar and my head snapped to the cause of the noise. Obviously, Technus did too.

I heard a van in the distance, and my glowing emerald eyes widened. The Fenton Family Assault Vehicle loomed in my view. Technus whipped around, his cloak covering his body, and the next second, he was gone.

I watched as my father's large bulk emerged from the assault vehicle, his arms flailing madly as he help up the gigantic gun. I gulped and backed away into the wall. The side of the gun read 'The Fenton Snatcher'

"We've got him, Maddie!" I heard him screech. "Told ya the ghost boy would be here!"

"Jack…" My mom stepped out of the van. "I was the one who tracked him here."

My stomach twisted in places that I was unaware existed. I felt the wall behind me as my father came closer. My instincts failed me, and I stood there as if I were a deer caught in headlights. It wasn't until my father's cologne was able for me to sniff did I fly up and out of sight of my parents, the blood draining from my face and my heart pumping wildly.

I heard the sudden slam of car doors shut, an engine starting, and a faint shout from my father, "Let's move, Maddie! We can't let him get away!"

"I'm setting the ghost tracker so we don't lose him!" I could hear my mom announce to my father. I groaned.

"Great." I thought sarcastically as I flew as fast as I could. "Just what I need."

I could hear my father and my mother zooming towards me, and I was loosing my breath at this point of time. I needed some place to rest. To change back! My eyes scanned the horizon of Amity Park. If I went home, they would find me easily, discover my secret, and then do some abnormal experiments on me. I shook my head. I definitely didn't want that. I spotted a dark alley way, and my eyes lit up. A place to change back!

My stomach dropped as I remembered that my mother had the Ghost Tracker, and knew that I wasn't going to be able to change anywhere that I could find.

"Get him, Jack!" I heard my mother cry.

My adrenaline was pumping as I slowed down. No way would I be able to escape my parents! My breath was growing short as I decelerated. My lungs felt as if they would collapse in my body, my sides were on fire. I needed to rest, but there was no where to go. I heard a massive snap echoing in my ears. I clenched my eyes shut, readying for what was about to happen. I felt a grasp onto my ankle, I adverted my eyes to the ground so see a glowing green rope clinging to the tip of my foot. I yelped as I was pulled down to the ground.

As I was plummeting to the ground, I could vaguely see my father running into the ghost assault vehicle. I gulped as he raised a weapon that I recognized as the Fenton Snatcher.

"Shock him Jack! Shock him!" My Mom demanded.

My muscles tensed up, my heart began to race, as I watched my father press a bright yellow button.

"_The yellow button emits a jolt of electricity and shocks the ghost"_

I do not remember anything at all except the piercing pain that surged through my body. I screamed and groaned, my body feeling as if it would collapse at the moment. My body fell to the ground, the rope that the Fenton Snatcher was attached to having nothing to do with it. My body was tense, and I could not move a bit. Before I passed out, I had only one thought ringing through my head.

_"I'm sorry Sam, Tucker. I lied to you guys. And now I'm paying for it."

* * *

_

Oh boy! Another chapter! You like yes? This is my story, and I'm being left in suspense! Makes me sooooooo happy!

Thankies to Lisa again! Luv ya! (As a friend)

**Next Chapter**: Interrogations **Categorized as**: Angst

Keep reading……………………….please?

**Serenity the Fallen**signing out!


	3. Interrogations

**Author's Notes: **I decided to put the interrogation in one chapter, and the capture in another. It's the same story still though. Probably the shortest a chapter will get in this story as well.

* * *

**Chapter III**

Interrogations

My eyes fluttered open as I regained consciousness. I stirred slightly, my whole body feeling as if it would fall apart at any given moment. I moved my right arm, the uninjured one, and felt as if I were being pulled back. Were my muscles that sore? But as I looked behind me, I saw that my arms and feet were tied to a rickety chair.

I gazed around the room that the chair was standing in. It seemed so vague...so familiar. It wasn't until a few moments did I realize that I was sitting in my parents' lab. I breathed in deeply, and let out an exasperated sigh.

My head rolled to my left shoulder, as I heard the shuffle of feet coming down the stairs to the entrance of the lab. I had to strain my eyes to see who was entering. I could hear my father's booming voice echoing throughout the lab.

"We've got him this time!" He said with a slight roar of selflessness.

Clenching my eyes shut, I listened as their footsteps neared toward me. I could feel my mother's presence behind me as she clutched my shoulders tightly. I gasped out in pain, but she did not let go. My father brought up a rolling chair and sat in it, making it slightly lower closer to the ground.

"Wake up!" My father's voice rang through my ears. I disobeyed his wishes, and clenched them tighter.

"Careful, Jack!" My mother said briskly. "Don't spook him!"

My father violently shook my shoulders, apparently ignoring my mother's requests. I wrenched my eyelids open and stared at my father, my green eyes illuminating his face in the darkness.

My eyes narrowed toward my father. "I'm awake!" I glared. "Jeez!"

My father released his hands from me, and looked from me, to my mother, to me once more.

"Phantom," my father said sternly, staring deeply into my eyes. "Do you know why you're here?"

My throat became clogged, my heart began to thump. I couldn't speak, so I shook my head. My father's serious gaze did not fade.

My mother's shrill voice came up from behind me. "Because we need answers!" She blurted. My father raised a finger to his lips.

"SHHHH!" He muttered.

I did not move as my father's saliva touched my face. I was in too much pain.

"What is your purpose here?" My father spat. I grimaced at his question. Purpose? Did I have one? I nodded slowly, my head throbbing. My father jeered his head closer to me, narrowing his eyes in my direction

"What is it?" He urged.

I fidgeted in my seat. "Purpose?" I asked curiously. "What are you talking about?" I averted my eyes to the floor. My father leaned in closer to me. So close I could feel his nose pressing firmly against mine.

"The reason you became a ghost," My father said, his voice lowered his voice so much that I was nearly positive that my mother could not hear him. I did not answer as my father questioned

I watched as my father stood up to retrieve something from behind my chair. Too weak to move, I watched as my father had the Fenton Snatcher placed in his arms. I gulped, and clenched my jaw shut tight.

"Tell us!" My father warned. "Or else."

I didn't know what to do. My head throbbed with pain as I felt my hand being touched my something, but I couldn't tell. My breath was unsteady as I closed my eyes. "Tell us!" My father repeated, his teeth gritted.

When I did not respond, I felt a burning sensation surge through my body. I could hardly scream as my father hovered above me, his face stretching a maniac grin. When the pain ceased, I remained sitting in the chair, gasping for breath.

"Well, Ghost Boy?" I heard my mother's chime from behind. "What will you tell us now?"

My pain seemed to give me a chance to talk. "Honestly," I said weakly, my voice so low I could hardly hear it myself. "I have no clue."

My father fingered the Fenton Snatcher. He rubbed at a scratch that he had obtained from somewhere. "A ghost that doesn't know his own purpose," He stated as he stroke his chin, still staring at his weapon. "Either this is the discovery of the century, or you're lying." He added pointing at me accusingly.

"What was your motivation for attacking Amity Park and its citizens?" I heard sharply from behind me. I flinched.

"I didn't." I muttered, pulling at the ropes attached to my wrist. My mother appeared in front of my face, her eyes hidden behind her red goggles.

"Oh really?" She inquired. "Then how is it that every time there's trouble, YOU'RE always there?"

I felt outraged. Would they ever get it? "That's because I'm there to STOP the trouble. Which, I gotta add, it caused by OTHER ghosts! I have NOTHING to do with it!" If my arms weren't tied, I was nearly certain that my arms would be flinging in the air at this time.

At my parents' unconvinced stares, I added, "Okay, so I might miss the other ghosts and hit something. But in my own defense, I don't do it intentionally!"

The two occupants in the room stared at me with "LIAR!" painted over their faces. I sighed. What else could I do?

"Where did you come from?" My father asked me perplexedly.

I felt my strength slowly returning. "Well," I said. "I came from here. Amity Park and--"

"SO YOU ARE HAUNTING US!" My father bellowed.

"Let me finish!" I told my father angrily, gritting my teeth. They stared at me anxiously as I searched for a lie. A story to tell them. But I couldn't. I stammered as I spilt out a lie.

"You see, a while back, I erm...I was fourteen. And I was murdered, even though my mom...she ah...protected me. I grew up here, and when she died as well as I did, I roam here to protect the city like my...my mom." I averted my eyes from them both and stared at the floor.

"_Man, they're not gonna believe that." _I thought furious at my bad lying skilled.

"Hmmm," She said slowly, scratching her chin. "I have a son your age. He's about your size too. In fact...no. It can't be."

My body tensed up with worry. _"Oh crud, she couldn't have figured it out already!"_ I thought with fear.

"Don't be delusional Madeline." My mom muttered shaking her head. "There's no possible way…"

My father turned to my mother, and I sank in my chair. "Maddie," He said softly. "What are you saying?"

My mother indicated toward me. "Look at him!" She urged my father. When he gave her a skeptical look, she continued. "I mean up close! Look at his features, his...body build. His voice, it sounds so similar to…Who does he remind you of?"

"Uh…" My Dad said squinting at me. "George Clooney?"

My mother stared at him for a moment, a ripple of fear shot rapidly across her face. She ignored my father's remark, and said "I have no idea where you think he's George Clooney…"

"Well," My father said slowly. "Who does he remind you of?"

"_Oh my god, she did figure it out!"_

"Jack..." My mother shook her head. "Look closely!"

My mom grabbed my dad's head and pointed it towards me. He examined me as my mom did. My heartbeat was faster than ever before. So this was what it was like, the fear of exposure.

"B-but Maddie..." My father stuttered. "I know he looks alot like him, and has the same name, and almost the same voice. That doesn't mean..."

My mom walked up to me elegantly but slowly. If her eyes were visible, they would be filled with great fear for sure. She kneeled down and gazed into my eyes.

"Danny, is that you?"

* * *

And with that… I give you a CLIFFIE! HAHA! I really hope you all can get into this story! The adventures not over! It's barely begun! So keep reading, while I have some fun. (Ha, I pulled a ghost writer.) But seriously, there's over twenty chapters in for this, I left out one detail in the summary that made all those chapters. You'll find out in good time… 

Thankies Lisa! YOU ROCK!

**Next Chapter**: Government Property **Categorized as**: Drama/Angst

Keep reading…………………...Please?

**-****Serenity the Fallen**-


	4. Government Property

**Author's Notes**: This is where the dramatic stuff arises. Jack also does something really stupid. You'll like it. Even though it's short.

* * *

**Chapter IV**

Government Property

"Danny…" My Mom said quietly, almost crying.

She lifted her hood to show her face. My mom's lilac eyes were drenched in her tears. She placed her hand upon my cheek and stroked it. Her hand made my nerves feel a soothing sensation for a moment. My mother moved her hand from there to my right arm, moving it up and down to examine my body build.

"Might I ask why you're doing that?" I asked cringing a bit.

"Y-you…you can't be…" She shuddered. "Danny is alive, not dead."

"Maddie…" My father said placing his massive hand on her shoulder. "Don't you think you're being a bit delusional? Wow…I didn't even know I knew that word."

"No I'm not," My mother said as she wiped a tear from her eye. "It's just...Danny's been acting so odd, and it's been like that since the accident...and I don't know-"

"No! NO I'm not your son!"

My father picked up the Fenton Snatcher and pressed the bright yellow button, shocking me brutally. I let out a shrill cry for help.

I couldn't believe this was happening. Sam, Tucker, they both tried to warn me. They tried to stop me from leaving, but I didn't listen. Why didn't I? What was going to happen now?

"Um..." I said, getting their attention. My voice was hoarse form the electrical shock. "I think I might know why your son is acting weird..."

"_I should not have said that."_

"You know him?" My mother asked her voice high.

"Er...no...yeah...um...sorta..." I stammered, my eyes darting every which way. "Actually..."

I groaned and move my eyes away from my mother who was gazing at me with fear. "No more." I muttered to the ground. "Please, no more torture, no more questions. I can't take it anymore! Just let me go!"

Suddenly, I felt a trickle down my cheeks. Tears. I, a fourteen year old boy, was tortured until I cried! I snapped my head back up, revealing my tears. My mother gasped and put her hand over her mouth. My father dropped the weapon to the ground. It clattered, letting out a massive beep that echoed through the lab.

My mother's eyes turned away from me to my father. "Jack, honey, what was that?"

My father's eyes widened. "Uh...uh oh."

My mother looked back to see the weapon, her hands flew to her mouth.

"JACK!" She shrieked. I turned my head to see the weapon had landed on all of the buttons. "We haven't tested all the buttons!"

My eyes widened as I let out a yelp. It seemed as if two seconds took three hours to pass as I awaited the pain. Then it hit me. The pain was too intense for me to move. All I could do was sit in the wooden chair and feel the hurt surge through my young body. My screams boomed throughout the lab alerting my parents to take action.

"Hurry up we got to get these ropes off of him!" My mom commanded.

"But…but…he's a ghost. He can't die." My dad said childishly.

"He's not just a ghost, now do as I say and help me!"

"I'm on it baby!"

They tugged and pulled at the ropes, attempting to set me free. I didn't know how much longer I could hold on to consciousness, but I was loosing reality by the second.

"That's it!" My mother hollered. "Now get the ropes of him!"

I felt the robes brush against my ankles. I was free! My head, however, was spinning uncontrollably, and I was unable to sustain the pressure of sitting up. I felt my body droop to the floor, my legs and arms sprawled out. I tried to open my eyes, but it was too hard.

"Danny!" My mom said coming up to me and shaking my body. "Danny! Can you hear me? _Danny?_"

* * *

What seemed like days later, but in the future I knew it was only a few hours, I awoke lying on my backside on the living room sofa. My mother was quietly ruffling my hair sitting in a chair that came from the kitchen. I still could feel small bits of pain, but the rest made most of the hurt go away. With a bit of a groan, I attempted to sit up and stretch, but my mom motioned me to continue lying down.

She cooed, "You need to lie down a bit longer."

I looked over at her, eyes dropping, to see her smiling at me. I returned her smile. A shock of worry suddenly overcame me and I shot up. I stared down at my outfit, expecting to see my normal white shirt and denim blue jeans, but instead i say the black and white jump suit. Relief swept over me. I was able to keep my ghost form intact.

"Why are you so jumpy?" My mother asked, stifling a laugh.

I turned back to her in the same startled manner, making her laugh escape. I knew I was being paranoid, but this was too extreme.

"N-no reason," I said, blush creeping up onto my cheeks.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked as I yawned.

She glanced over at the ticking clock reading 9:42. "Oh, I'd say about three hours."

I raised my arms up stretching my back, as i chuckled. "I've pass out longer before"

My mother took a deep breath, placing her hand on my shoulder. "Can I ask you something?"

"Depends..." I said in a boyish tone. "I'll answer if I want to."

"Okay then..." My mother said slowly. With a hesitant look on her face, she tried to muster up the strength to ask her question. "Are you..." My mom choked, turning her head away.

"Am I what?" I said impatiently.

Letting out another sigh, she looked back at me and said, "Are you really a ghost?"

"Kinda yes..." I mumbled "and kinda no."

"What do you mean by kinda no?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

I stood myself up and positioned myself in the middle of the room. I turned back to my mom, who was still confused. "I am a ghost." I said to her. "But not entirely."

"I...I'm still not following you." My mother replied.

"It's easier to show then to say."

I softly closed my eyes as the bright neon blue ring that I had used so very often appeared at my belt's height. It split in half horizontally, changing me from the ghost to boy in a few mere seconds. I caught my mother's eye with my crystal blue ones that were easily recognized underneath my solid, long, raven black hair.

My mother's gaze rested upon me for the eternity of a second, her hand softly touching her lips. Her eyes welled with tears as I remained in my spot, not shifting a muscle.

She lowered her head in shock. "Oh my God."

My mother began to breathe hard, muttering the word 'no' under her breath over and over again. Covering both of her eyes with her hands, she began to sob, although I was unaware why. I became concerned, and walked back to the couch to comfort her.

"Mom…why are you crying?" I asked placing my hand on her shoulder.

"I…I…" My mother sobbed uncontrollably. "I…c-cant…believe I t-tried…to d-de…destroy… my o-own…s-son."

"Oh, mom, don't cry. Please? It's not your fault. It's mine! I'm the one who went into the Fenton Portal." I said caressing her lightly.

"Danny… h-how…could you…keep this f-from…us?" My mother asked still crying

"You know why I did," I replied, patting her back softly. "I was afraid that you might do something to me. I thought you and Dad would...would run tests or something. Maybe even reject me." The words poured out of my mouth nearly as fast as the tear that was running down my cheek. My voice seemed like a frog's due to lack of energy.

She brought her head back up and wiped her tears with the back of her hand. I tilted my head as she gazed into my eyes, as if to ensure that she wasn't dreaming this. My mother jumped slightly and flung her arms around me, returning my hug.

"Danny, how could you ever think that!" My mother asked partially ceasing her cries.

"I…" I started to say.

"Maddie, Maddie, Maddie!" My father shouted as if he were a young child. He ran into the living room, shaking the ground beneath our feet. Stepping in front of us, he jumped up and down nearly causing an earthquake

"Dear, we were in the middle of something, can't it wait?" My mom questioned, frightened from my fathers childish actions.

"Nope, it can't," He answered quickly with a grin. "Remember them government ghost researchers that pestered us to join up years ago?"

"Sort of..." My mother said scratching her head.

"Well, I called them up, the GRC, and told them about how we had the ghost boy. The guy on the phone said he heard alot about him and wanted to take him off our hands." My father said continuously, his face becoming redder from lack of air. "First i said no, but he offered us five million bucks! So they're coming to take him tomorrow, and we're gonna be rich!" My dad concluded gasping for air. Both I and my mother stared at him in disbelief.

My dad looked around searching for something, but did not succeed in locating it. "Say...where'd the ghost boy go?"

"Jack!" My mother screamed standing up from the couch. "Do you realize what you've done?"

* * *

_Evil Laugh_ EEP! _Dodges flying fruit_ Hey, you don't have to be that mad at me for that cliffie! I didn't do anything to you! _Dodges another fruit_ WELL! I guess someone doesn't want to see the rest of the story! _Complaining stops _Good. Hope you enjoyed. I would have made it longer but my personal assistant said "If it's too long no one will read it!" I SAY BAH! Do you agree with me? 

Thank you's go out to LISA (again). As referred to before, she's my personal assistant for this story. I offer to make her a second author, but she refuses! _mutters under breath "bitch"_ OH YEAH SHE'S READING THIS ISN'T SHE? **I DIDN'T MEAN IT!**

**Next Chapter:** Love Will Find a Way **Categorized as:** Romance

Keep Reading this story…………………..Please?

**-Serenity the Fallen-**


	5. Love Will Find a Way

**Author's Notes**: Chapter title says it all. cough DxS cough. This chapter will also jerk some tears. A box of tissues is required if you have a soft heart like myself. Enjoy the first really sad part.

**Disclaimer**: The song Love Will Find a Way is owned by the Walt Disney company ©2001

* * *

**Chapter V**

Love Will Find a Way

"Jack!" My mother screamed standing up from the couch. "Do you realize what you've done?"

"Uh…" My father said confused. "No not really."

I sank in the couch as I watched my worst fears unfold before me. I flinched slightly as my parents continued to argue.

"You just sold our son for five million bucks and you don't know what you did?" My mom replied loudly, causing me to yelp a tad bit.

"No Maddie, I didn't sell Danny, I sold the ghost boy." My father said taking a step back in fear.

My mother was mad. You could see it in her eyes that her anger had been built up inside her for a good long time. My father, being as big as he is, was cowering to a woman who was over a foot shorter than himself.

"But Danny is the ghost boy!" My mother shrieked.

"_Gee, thanks mom for blowing my secret already."_ I thought bitterly.

"Maddie, you can't still think that!" He barked. "It's impossible, improbable, and most importantly insane!"

"Oh, so I'm insane am I?" She hollered, turning back to me with fire in her eyes.

"Danny, show him!" My mother demanded, slightly shaking my shoulders.

My brain told my body to change back--to move!--but my body was too terrified to change into Danny Phantom. I sat in that spot, my blue eyes wide with fear.

My mother's eyes sent daggers to my back, causing the guilt of unavailability to prove the truth. Shakily, I step up and took a deep breath, catching a quick glance of my father's puzzled stare.

"Goin' ghost," I whispered.

My father stared blankly at me until he saw the snow white hair and emerald green eyes standing in his living room. I clenched my eyes shut, not wanting to see his expression.

"Jack," My mother whimpered, tears running down her cheeks, "You've just proven that ghost hunting is more important to you than family! And now we may never see our son again!"

My father bit his lip, but said nothing. I took in a deep breath, averting their devastated gazes in my direction.

"Can't you just call them back and say you lost the ghost boy?" I asked as I looked up. My voice seemed so unlike mine. So small, vulnerable.

My father said nothing as he leaned against the wall. "I-it isn't that simple, Danny," My father said quietly. My stomach dropped. "Both I and your mother would go to jail for saying that."

I took in a deep weary breath. So there was no hope. It took all of my body strength to not sink to the floor.

"Why didn't you tell us?" My father asked miserably. "We would have understood!" I did not speak. My heart was pounding out of my chest as they spoke, staring at the ghost boy in their living room.

My mother stood up and took four steps to stand by the fireplace, grasping a portrait of the family. She pressed it to her heart, staining her blue jumpsuit with her tears.

"I'm sorry, Danny," She said, sitting down on the fireplace, still clutching the picture. "We could have--" She broke off, breaking in to a deep wail.

I stared at our blue carpet, closing my eyes. I nodded my head, grabbing my left arm with my right hand.

"S'okay," I mumbled, not sure if they could hear me. "I-it's fine. You didn't really...you didn't know." I shook my head, anger rising into my body. "But what isn't okay," My voice was deeper, stronger. It was not the voice that I was accustomed to. Warm tears blew down my face. "Is that I-I have to spend the rest of my life i-in a government facil-faicility to save you guys." I closed my eyes, enabling the tears to flow harder.

"What-what do you mean by that?" I heard my mother ask. Her sobs seemed to have disappeared.

I let out a deep sigh. My lungs seemed to want to collapse, as did my body. My gloved hands were shaking; my internal organs seemed to becoming dysfunctional.

"Whe-when I became a ghost," I began, slowly opening my eyes. "I didn't know what to--what to think. What anyone else would think? All that I ever wanted to be was--was to be a normal kid. A normal fourteen year old teen! But these-these powers it--they shattered that dream." I clenched my fists, my eyes now open, causing me to flicker intangible for a moment. "After a while I discovered what I could do with these po-powers; I could use them to save my friends--my family, and even the whole city from harm. I pr-I vowed to never let them down, no matter the circumstance."

"We still don't follow you, Danny!" My father interrupted. "You aren't making sense!"

"If it means...if it means I might have to leave for a while...a while to save you guys," I turned my back to them, staring out at the window. "Then-then that's how it's going to be."

"Don't do that!" My mother screeched. "You don't have to!"

"YES, I do!" My voice was shrill and deep. "I'm NOT going to let anything--anything happen to you guys, to Jazz, Tucker...Sam...I'd never be able to live with myself. I have to go."

There was a silence that broke between the three of us. I did not look back, did not move until a voice broke the silence.

"I agree with Danny." A girl's voice came from the door. Our heads snapped to the direction of the voice. A girl with long red hair stepped into view. Though the natural mood here was sad, she was smiling.

"Jazz, how long have you been here?" My father bellowed.

"A while," She said childishly, "Long enough to hear whats been going on."

My mother looked up from the picture to Jazz, whose slender figure was lingering in the doorway. Jazz stepped in and closed the door behind her and slowly walked into the middle of the room.

"Jazz?" My mother asked softly. The red headed teenager's eyes that were once filled with joy now welled up with tears.

"You don't need to go, Danny," She told me. Jazz walked to me and pulled me into a hug. "But it's your choice."

I looked back at my parents and my heart sank at my crying mother in the arms of my father. I wiped a tear out of my eye and took a deep breath, unaware if I had enough courage to let myself be taken away like that.

"When will they be here?" Jazz asked my parents.

"Th-they said that they would be here either...either late tonight or...or early tomorow." My father's answer came out small, which I wasn't used to. My mother continued to sob in his shoulder.

"That gives you plenty of time, Danny," Jazz told me quietly.

"What are you talking about?" I raised an eyebrow.

Jazz smirked at my clueless remark.

"To go to Sam."

I was unprepared for this. Her simple statement made my stomach jolt.

"Wha-what for? What are you talking about?" I shook my head in confusion.

Jazz's smirk widened. "To tell her the truth."

I stood in that spot in my ghost form, my glowing green eyes making the living room slightly lighter. I looked from smirking Jazz, to my mother sobbing, to my father who was patting her softly, staring at my direction. My mother looked up from my father's shoulder, and to my direction. Her mouth was open slightly, her face tearstained.

I knew what Jazz was talking about. I understood every word.

"That I love her?"

My answer came out before I could comprehend what I was about to say. Jazz nodded slowly, mumbling a soft 'uh huh'.

I returned her smile and turned back to my parents. My father, stroking my mother's back, bowed his head, confirming permission.

"I'll be back," I told them softly. "Promise." I stole yet another quick glance at my parents' devastated faces before turning intangible and leaping into the air, phasing through buildings of all sorts, leaving behind my home and my heart broken family.

This was the most free I've felt in the skies for ages. I let the breeze touch my face as I flew in the direction of the richer part of Amity. My mind wandered aimlessly about all that had happened in one simple day. I concerned myself with the fact of Sam. Was she still waiting for my return, or had she given up hope?

I located Sam's home and the window of her bedroom. I accelerated my flying and quickly arrived at her bedroom window. Readying myself for whatever would happen, I peered in. My stomach sank nearly to the ground at the view I received.

Like my mother, she was crying. Her eyeliner and mascara were running down her cheeks, her normally pale face seemed as if it were coated in charcoal. She had no one to hold her as the tears flooded down her cheeks. She sobbed in seclusion on her bed, burying her face in her pillow.

I bit my lip and phased through the glossy window. I floated over to Sam's bed, wishing that my ears would bleed before hearing her wails.

As I neared her bed, I could hear her whimpers, her cries. Tears flooded my eyes as I leaned against her wall right beside the window.

"My God, Danny!" She muttered. "How could you get caught like that? How could you be so stupid?" She sobbed once more. I longed to help her, to reach out my hand and hold her so her pillow wouldn't be her sole means of comfort. "Where are you?"

I changed back into my human form; my feet hit the ground with a soft _THUMP_! Sam sat up in her bed, pushing a few strands of hair out of her face. She hastily got out of her bed and embraced me in a hug.

"Oh my God!" She whispered in my ear. I felt my right shoulder dampen.

"I'm back," I told her. She squeezed me tighter as if she were afraid I'd leave her again. "Like I said I would."

Sam sighed and let go. I held her hands as she did so, and bit my lip once more. "But I won't be here...be here much longer," I added in a whisper. Sam let her hands fall to her sides, gaping at me.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" She asked me.

I sighed. "A government facility, far away...really far away from here, is gonna take me...take me away."

Sam gaped at me, her eyes filled with sadness. "So...so you came to tell me this?" Sam asked, a tone of depression hinted in her voice.

I took a deep breath; my heart began to race. "That," I replied hastily. "And--and something else."

"What?" Sam asked quickly, her eyes now avoiding mine.

"I needed to tell you that--" But I broke off. How could I say it?

I leaned in foreword to Sam until her lips touched mine. My mind flashed continuously to our 'fake-out-make-outs' and they were nothing compared to this. We pulled apart, with quite a bit of weight magically lifted from my shoulders. I took in a deep breath and smiled a weary smile at Sam. After a few moments that seemed to take an eternity, she smiled as well.

"Please tell me that that's why you came," She said with a grin.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah," I told her. "That's why."

As if a wave threw me away, I instantly regretted kissing her. Confessing to her.

"I need to go back," I muttered. Sam's once lighted face now became dark at my words. She shook her head vigorously.

"I'm coming with you," She demanded.

"NO!" I shouted. She put a finger to her lips but I ignored her. "You-you can't. You're not, Sam!"

"Why not?" She asked, throwing her hands up in the air. "Why not, Danny?"

I shook my head and lowered her arms.

"I never wanna see you cry again." I muttered. "Never again."

Sam lowered her head, avoiding making eye contact with me. Her hair seemed to be plastered to her face from her tears, but I acted as if I did not notice. She was struggling immensely to prevent tears trickling down her cheeks. I took in a deep breath that seemed shaky from trying to oppress tears.

"But I promise you this," I told her softly. She shot her head back up signaling she was listening. "I'll escape, I-I'll find my way back to here. If it takes days, weeks, months, or even years, I'll make sure that I'll come back. No matter what it takes."

"You promise?" Her voice sent a dagger through my heart.

"I promise."

I changed back into my ghost form almost crying myself. Sam flung her arms around me and kissed me again, tearing warm tears that tainted my black jump suit. I let myself float from the ground, leaving Sam's arms slipping off of my shoulder, lying there limp at her sides. She stared up at me, getting one last look. I closed my eyes, letting a single tear drape down my cheek.

"Wait!" Sam hollered as I turned to leave. I looked back as she grabbed a book entitled, "Diary". Tucker and I knew that she didn't use it for her thoughts, but as a photo album. Sam opened it up slowly and pulled something out. She stared at it for a moment before raising her arm up with the picture in her hand.

"Here," She told me hoarsely. "Take--take this, okay? Whenever you're feeling...feeling alone up there...scared...jus--just look at the picture. Maybe...I don't know...maybe it'll feel like we're there...with you."

I floated down onto the ground and took the picture from her hands. A smile crept upon my face as I stared at the Tucker, Sam, and Danny as we began eighth grade. The memories that I recalled left a lump in my throat, the sort of lump that would never leave until I returned.

"Don't forget me, Samantha Manson." I bid her those final words that I said to her.

I phased out of Sam's bedroom, not daring to look back at her. Lost in my selfish thoughts, I arrived at Fenton Works, only to be surprised that the GRC had arrived. My eyes widened at their vehicle parked beside our house.

"No," I moaned as I phased through into my living room.

"For the last time, I don't know!" My father screeched as a man in a gray sprinkled vest and blue outfit held his wrists behind his back.

"Wait." My mother screamed, struggling to get her hands free. "There he is!"

I dropped from a hover to the ground. The GRC employees released my parents as they looked my way. Jazz, cowering in a corner, was quivering in fear. I raised both of my arms in front of me, clenching my fists. The GRC employees slowly walked toward me, as if they were afraid that I would scamper away.

My eyes drifted to my mother and father, huddling close to each other, their eyes peeled open. Biting the inside of my cheek, I tapped my foot anxiously as I awaited for the GRC employees to cuff me.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked with an aggravated tone. "Hurry it up already!"

This seemed to make the men move faster. They ambushed me by slamming me to the ground. I didn't struggle as no more than five of the officers were piled on top of me.

"Hey, hey, I was going to come quietly. I don't think you needed to use force." I gasped in pain.

"We don't care." Said one of the officers.

"Take him to the transport" The officer in charge commanded. Soon I found myself being yanked away out of my own home. A very tall and muscular GRC officer walked up to my parents holding a large brief case. I knew instantly that it contained the five million dollars.

I can't believe, Maddie and Jack, my own parents would make their son leave JUST so they can get out of jail. Outraged, I watched as they accepted the money. Why didn't they fight for me? Did they care more about a few years in jail other than their own son being taken to the GRC to be prodded and poked? Anger welled up inside of me as I was thrown into the vehicle.

The door to my house slammed as the vehicle took off. The blinds were drawn, so I could see no more from the inside. They never came back outside, leaving me a less reason to ever return again.

The low hum of the transport rolled through my ears as I began to cry yet again. The night had fallen and the only light available was the moon and the stars that hung in the navy blue sky. All my life, I wanted to be an astronaught and fly into the unknown area known as outer space. An experience such as that would be so wondrous, that no common mind could forget it.

_"But if I have to live my life in a government facility,"_ I thought bitterly,_ "I'll never live that dream." _I snorted under my breath in annoyance.

_In a perfect world_

_One we've never known_

Why must this world be so cruel? So mocking? What did I do to it? All I did was try to save it. That's all. I've always saved it...because no one else could. And it's still ungrateful!

_We would never need to face the world alone_

Out here, on the country side, I'm all alone. I had to leave the ones I hold dear back in that city that despised me so. It tears my heart apart that I might never see any of them again. Especially, that I might not see Sam again.

_They can have the world_

_We'll create our own_

I wish I didn't have to live in this world. The way people are, the way they treat me, I feel like there's no one here to care for me. If I could just somehow escape this world and find my own, where Sam and I could live without any cares but each other, I would do it. My powers are incredible, but unfortunately, not that incredible.

_I may not be brave or strong or smart_

_But somewhere in my secret heart_

I looked down on the floor where the moon light was peeking through the barred window. The picture that Sam had given lied there on the steel plating of the transport. I crawled over to it like a desperate rat and grasped it in my hands.

_I know, Love will find a way_

_Anywhere I go, I'm home_

My heart began to thump at the sight of Sam again. Her violet eyes, her raven black hair...her Gothic attitude. All that made Sam...Sam. It could never be hard to talk to her; she wasn't one of those girls that continuously rambled on about what they looked like. She had a sense of independence and never let go of what she thought was right. She would never care about what others thought about her; all that mattered in her eyes what was she thought about herself.

_If you are there beside me_

_Like dark turning into day_

She made my day begin. She made me smile. Every time she was next to me, anything that was going wrong automatically became right. The world may shift from day to night, but my soul will always dark until I find her again.

_Somehow we'll come through_

_Now that I've found you_

_Love will find a way_

Our love will find a way.

_I was so afraid_

_Now I realize_

I was too afraid to tell her about my emotions for her. I waited until the last minute to express how I felt and I couldn't even do it in words. All it took was kiss. I wish I realized my feelings before this ever even happened and I also wish I never told her in the first place.

_Love is never wrong_

_And so it never dies_

Was it right for me to tell her? Did I make anything better or did i make everything worse? What would she think if I left without saying good-bye? She would most likely never want to speak to me again.

This love feels wrong though, because I'm so far away from her. For all I know, Sam will find another person to love before I come back. But my love for her will never perish, no matter how wrong it feels.

_There's a perfect world, shining in your eyes._

_And if only they could feel it too, the happiness I feel with you._

_They'd know, Love will find a way._

_Anywhere we go, we're home, If we are there together._

_Like dark turning into day, somehow we'll come through._

_Now that I've found you, Love will find a way._

I began to grow weary from the days events. I retired to the corner, leaving the picture on the ground. The day that would follow was going to be far worse than today itself. With a broken heart, I fell asleep.

_I know love will find a way

* * *

_

_Snivel_ I'm not crying… I just have something in my eye. _Bawls like a baby_ Man, this chapter took a big chunk out of my heart, did it do it to you too? Write what you felt in a NICE review. Anyone who reviews meanly will get bad reviews on their stories no matter how good they are from me! Evil Laughter Psssssst, I've been holding out on you on a major thing that makes the story, but guess what? I'm not ever going to tell you. You're gonna have to find out yourself. Sticks out Tongue

Thankies LISA for making this story sound good! I don't know if she wants me to, but Lisa is starting on a story called Vindicated, (note to self: ask her why she titled it that) and it sounds really cool! Be sure to read it!

**Next Chapter:** Welcome to the GRC **Categorized as: **Drama

Keep READING……………….Please?

**-Serenity the Fallen-**


	6. Welcome, to the GRC

**Author's Notes**: Man that last chapter made me cry. This one probably won't make you cry as much, if not at all. We'll be introducing two minor characters that were made by me. They'll only exist for two to three chapters though. I was also able to add some humor to this tragic story. ENJOY!

**Characters Introduced**: Dr. Clark Igneous (Scientist), Robert Specterton (Founder and owner of the GRC)

* * *

**Chapter VI**

Welcome to the GRC

"_Open the gates! We've got another ghost on our hands!"_

My eyes snapped open as they darted back and forth in the curled position that I was lying in. I gingerly lifted my head and stretched. Somehow, I had managed an undisturbed sleep in this van made of cold steel.

I peered out the barred window to my left. The rain was falling from the dark grey sky as two brawny officers pulled the gate open. The vehicle charged forward, making loud splashes on the ground. The sudden jerk caused me to fall backwards.

"Deactivate the outer ghost shields!" Another officer shouted.

I didn't attempt to stand back up this time. I sat there frozen solid, petrified with fright. We had arrived in the place that haunted my worst nightmares, the final place a ghost would ever go to, the GRC.

The transport hastily stopped, slamming my head into the grey wall. My gloved hand flew straight to the back of my head, giving me yet another throbbing pain.

"Oho, the boss is gonna be happy with this'n," A man outside the doors said evilly. I bit my lip.

The doors slowly slid open, giving two masculine men the opportunity to grab me by my forearm. My arms were beginning to grow numb as they furiously placed

midnight black bracelets on my wrists. I noticed a flashing red light on both of them, apparently indicating that they were activated. They slightly tightened around my wrists so that I could feel the cold metal press against my skin through my gloves.

"What are these things for?" I asked the men hoarsely.

The officer to my right chuckled loudly. "Ghosts," He muttered. "They're on yeh to make sure that yeh can't use intangibility or become invisible."

I glared at the devices that were on my wrist, but said nothing. The rain heavily pounded onto my head and shoulders, disguising the tears that trickled down my ice cold cheeks. I felt hands press firmly against my back and lead me further into the Ghost Research Center. I tried to keep my eyes to the floor, away from finding out what was held here, but I could not resist the urge.

"Outside ghost shield activate." The officer to my left shouted.

As I took my first step into the GRC, I looked back outside from the open doors, not knowing when I would see sunlight again. My eyes drifted to the ground, where a squared paper was lying alone in a patch of grass.

"WAIT!" I shouted. The officers still held onto my wrists, but did not move any farther.

"What?" The man to my right asked me.

I gazed at the picture, its left corner slightly moving in the soft breeze of the wind. I tried to escape their grasps, but my struggle showed no sign of defeat.

"I want..." I panted. "...I need..." My voice was scratched and low.

"No yeh don't," The man to my left said, pushing me farther into the GRC.

"NO!" I hollered. "I need...I have to go back!" My voice was now in hysterics.

"For what?" The officer to my right asked me, looking back as well. He squinted his eyes, now releasing his grip on my wrist.

"C'mon!" The other officer grunted, trying to pull me into the GRC, but I prevented him by putting my heels to the ground so that it would be hard for him to pull me.

"Picture," I murmured. "I need...I need the picture. Please... it's the last thing I have to remember them, remember my friends."

The officer to my right glanced from me to the picture and then to the other man.

"I'll get it," He said quietly, and let go of my wrist and darted out into the rain. I breathed a sigh of relief as he picked up the now damp picture. The man gazed at it curiously as he brought it back to the door.

"Why you have a picture of your friends," He said handing me the picture, "Is way beyond me."

"Wait," The other officer ordered, snatching the picture from me selfishly. "Lemme see tha'."

I stared at him, deep depression filling my emerald eyes. After taking a good look at the very last thing that I had to hold dear, he laughed maliciously.

"Must've been himself before he died," He said, pointing to the eighth grader in the picture with raven black hair. "Looks exactly like the lad here."

The other officer grabbed the picture and handed it to me.

"No matter," He said and held my forearm once more. "Let's get him to his _new home_."

I felt the man to my left push me up to a desk in the middle of the bare room that we were standing in. My stomach had now touched the edge of the desk, and his grip on my back increased.

"Hey, Sandy," He said rather loudly. "We got ourselves another ghost on our hands." I looked up at him and saw a satisfied smirk sitting upon his face.

The lady behind the desk had dashing blonde hair, large blue eyes, and what seemed like a Cosmo magazine in her hands. She ignored the man for a short moment before looking up. I could smell her strawberry flavored bubble gum as she smacked it in her mouth.

"Uh huh," She said slowly and then returned to reading her magazine.

"Can yeh give us the keys?" The officer to my left asked. "Please?"

Sandy blew a large bubble and raised her eyebrows. It gave out a large POP as she nodded.

"Yeah, sure Jerry." She replied, throwing the man a ring of keys that were lying beside her purse. "His cell number is 4120."

"Thanks," The officer to my left said as he started to push me away, but the other officer did not move.

"Thanks, sweetie," He said with a wink.

"You've still got no chance with me." Sandy's voice was monotone as she read her _Cosmo_.

I stifled a laugh at the man's distraught expression to Sandy's reaction. He stomped angrily to catch up with us. When he got close enough he slapped me in the back. "Get moving."

The man to my right opened a door a few yards away from the secretary desk, giving me a plain view of a white, narrow, hallway, with many doors on each side of the wall. We continued to walk down the hallway, but I, having no clue as to which door we were going to go through, had my head slumped down, staring at the picture in my hands.

It seemed as if we had been walking for years when we finally reached the end of the hallway: a large steel door.

"Entrance code please." A robotic voice requested.

"Ar...what were them numbers again?" The man to my left said, fishing out a piece of paper out of his pocket. "Righ'." He raised his finger to the touchpad. "27...98...no...93...64...18...52..."

"Code accepted. Please enter." The monitor flashed.

My eyes widened and my muscles tensed as the chrome doors slowly slid open.

"Go in," The man to my left gave me a hard shove and stumbled into a massive room, illuminated by a large and bright light at the high ceiling.

"Well little boy..." The man with the country accent announced. "Welcome to the core of the GRC."

Amazed, I slowly walked forward. The room was plated with metals of all sorts and populated with scientists and guards galore, all of them either experimenting on a ghost, or working on a device. The officers grew impatient of my lingering and grabbed me again.

"We ain't got all day kid." The taller one shouted.

"You can get a _proper_ tour when the boss comes to see ya." The other guard said grinning menacingly.

My heart raced when he put emphasis on the word _proper_. We stopped in front of multiple doors. The officers looked at them puzzling.

"Which one goes to the containment chambers?"

"Don't ask me!"

I looked up to see each of the doors had a sign above them, indicating which door led where. I held back uncontrollable laughter as they began to argue about which door went where. We gained the attention of many of the others in the room.

_"Man, I would bet these guys didn't need to go to college for this job." _

"Well I think it's this one!" The man with the accent said turning his back to the other. He walked strait into the door without opening it first and slid to the floor.

_"I stand corrected, they didn't even need to go to school for this job!"_

Our audience began to laugh at the idiotic guards. Another guard came up to us, opening the door next to the guard on the ground.

"Ha...here's the...haha...containment...ha...cha-chambers!" He said breaking out into more laughter. Embarrassed, the two escorts lead me into the opened door.

To me, this hallway looked like a normal jail from all those movies I wasted my time watching, but I knew very well, there had to be ghost shields around each cell.

I recognized a few of the hundreds of ghosts as I passed each individual cell. The creatures that Vlad Plasmius had threatened my family and I with occupied many of the cells, such as the vultures that had tried to destroy my father, who were huddled together in a corner, and the two headed bear the Vlad threatened me with. I nearly stopped in my tracks at the site of Cujo, the annoying and yet entertaining puppy. Cujo barked at me desperately; he must have recognized me from our last encounter. All these ghosts had the same devices attached on them preventing their escape, whether being on their arms or necks.

"Here we are. Cell 4120." One of the men said excitedly. He put the key in lock opening the door. They shoved me in and slammed the door shut, leaving an echo in the large hallway.

"Get comfortable. You'll be here for a while," The shorter one said, a maniacal grin spreading across his face. With that, they exited the hall.

Sitting on the stone floor, I put my hands up to my eyes and sobbed. The bracelets that the thugs had placed on me were already gripping my wrist, and they seemed to be getting tighter. With them on, my hopes for escaping were slim.

I lowered my hands slowly.

"But all that they said was that I can't go intangible and invisible." A grin crept upon my face. "Maybe that's all that's blocked."

I stood up, turned around, and raised both of my hands in front of me, preparing for an ectoplasmic ray. I clenched my eyes shut until I heard a soft whimper, and opened my eyes. I noticed a chubby ghost in dark blue overalls sitting on his bed and staring at the grime covered wall.

"Box ghost?" I asked as I lowered my arms.

The figure turned, revealing my intuition to be correct.

"Ghost boy?" A familiar but irritating voice rang through my ears. "They got you here too?" I couldn't help but notice a tone of utter shock in his voice.

"_So that's why I haven't seen him in a while…go figure."_

"Dude, what did they DO to you?" I asked. His hair was now ragged in places that it hadn't been before, now that his hat was off. "Take away your boxes?"

His bottom lip quivered. "YES!" He hollered dramatically. "Every, single, last one!"

Even though I hated him so, I couldn't help but feel sorry for the little guy as he cried over his lost boxes.

"You-you gotta get out of here! Get out! BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!" His voice echoed loudly. Box Ghost was now gripping the bars of his cell.

"What are you--?"

"GET OUT!"

"Box ghost, calm down!" I shouted back.

"If you don't get out soon, they'll run horrible tests on you!" He said calmer but still loud nonetheless. "I've only been here for a month and look what they did to me!"

"BOX GHOST!" I screamed, cutting him off.

"Sorry," He muttered.

"I'm gonna get out of here. I'll find a way…" I said turning my head. "And I when I do, I'll get you and all the other ghosts here out too."

He looked at me baffled, but when I nodded his head a hint of hope returned.

"Y-you're serious? Even after all the stuff I did?"

I shrugged. "Hey, no one deserves this. It's not like you did that much anyway." Box Ghost scowled for a moment.

Suddenly we heard a door open in the distance. Footsteps echoed through the cell chambers. Frightened, the Box Ghost quickly ran to the back of his cell. I peered out between the bars of my cell to find a suited man with sleek black hair walking toward the direction of my cell. I furrowed my brow; he must have been the man in charge due to Box Ghost's reactions.

As soon as he reached my cell, he turned to me with a very annoyed look on his face. Placing a key in the lock, he opened the barred door. I backed away as far as I could until the chill of the cold wall touched my spine.

"Now, now," The man muttered with an incredibly deep voice. "No need to be afraid." He walked in closer to me, and I had no choice but to allow him, seeing as there was no place to go.

"I just want to have a little..._chat_...with you."

He motioned me out the door as if I were his dog. I stared blankly back at him, my gloved hands becoming sweaty against the cold metal wall.

"C'mon," He grunted. "I don't bite."

I bit my lip and allowed my arms to fall to my sides. What more did I have to lose? I nodded and reluctantly followed him. As I stepped out of my cell, the man slammed it shut behind me. I slightly jumped at the sudden noise, but followed him as he made the same doggish gesture once more. With my hands limp beside me, we silently walked through the hallway passing through the lab. He greeted several men.

"How's it going, Smith?" He asked, waving a hand.

"Hey, Mr. Specterton!" The man who he had called Smith said, waving back. I acted as if I had ignored this and continued to follow "Mr. Specterton" to the elevator leading out of the lab.

In the narrow elevator, I squirmed uncomfortably as we sped up, his left arm touching my right. As we reached our destination, the doors slid open, allowing us to exit the cramped enclosure. I blinked as I stepped into a rather large office.

"Ahh..." The man said as he sat down in his seat and beckoned me to sit in the metal seat across from him. I obeyed and sucked the side of my cheek as he spoke. "Our organization has heard so much about you. Your strength, uniqueness, and your-"

I had heard enough.

"You call this place an organization? I call it a torture house! For God's sake, you made Box Ghost go insane!"

"--and your tendency to throw out lame insults and puns."

I glared at him angrily, gritting my teeth. I stood up briskly to attack, but somehow I was stopped.

He laughed darkly at my futile attempt. "You ghosts are so predictable. Anger you one bit and they'll attack you with no remorse."

He picked up a remote and pressed a button on it. A miniature green dome appeared around the chair. "But with this ghost shield around you, you don't have much of a chance to attack me anyway."

"Whatever," I said, clenching my fists. The man moved his fingers up and down lightly, indicating that I was to sit in the chair. I sat down like an obedient dog. "Okay, you said you wanna chat, so let's get on with it!" I spat.

"Fine with me..." He said calmly, "Now... introductions first of all. And your name is...um...invis-o-bill?"

I growled at him feeling by blood pressure rise. "It's Danny! DANNY PHANTOM!" I shouted.

The man chuckled after my explosion. "Yes, well, I guess Danny Phantom is less embarrassing than invis-o-bill, but still idiotic."

"Now to continue..." He said standing up from his chair. "My name is Robert, Robert Specterton."

"And I should care why?" I snapped back.

He began to walk towards me slowly. "I see you have a very bad attitude. I guess that what happens when one becomes a ghost." A big smile appeared on his face. "Or should I say half-ghost?"

My stomach dropped. My body became icy cold. Sweat began to run down my face.

"What?" I asked timidly. "How--how d'you know about that?"

"Oh, it's easily recognizable for me, of course," Robert boasted. He held up his index finger. "One, not very many ghosts have the look of a human." He now held up two fingers. "Two, if a ghost were to look human, he would be much paler. And three," He held up three fingers. "Ghosts don't have human blood in them."

"And how do you know if I have human blood in me?" I asked backing up a bit in my chair.

He turned away for a minute. "Why don't we find out now?" Robert said pulling a small; silver item from his pocket. A blade shot up from the item, causing me to yelp.

"Y-you can't be serious!" I protested, unable to get out of my chair. "Can't...can't I just--just show you my human form?"

Another maniacal laugh rang through the office.

"That wouldn't be any fun...would it?"

Robert came closer, stepping into the green ghost dome that shrouded the chair I sat in. My instincts told me to flee, but another said otherwise. I placed my arms in front of me and shot an ectoplasmic ray at Robert, flinging him onto his desk.

"So…" He said angrily, "You seem to have attained some abnormal abilities…"—he stood up and walked back towards me—"Making you even more valuable to study."

"Do you want another dose of it!" I threatened. "That was the weakest form of the attack!"

"No thanks." Robert said mockingly. "But that was all I needed from you."

The sound of doors sliding open rang through my ears. Robert smiled maliciously. "Am I interrupting anything?" the mysterious man asked.

"No, no… I was just about to call you in, Dr. Igneous."

* * *

Well, I think I'll leave you off there… It makes an awesome cliffie anyways. Tell me what you thought about Danny's first day in the GRC in a review! Not much else to say but… googlefloogledingdangpuff!

Oh, you thought I might forget the thank you's. Well as always thanks to the co-writer _**Faded to Black**_. Yes, I finally figured out her pen name.

**Next Chapter:** Just another Day **Categorized as:** Drama

Keep Reading…….._Please?_

**-_Serenity the Fallen_- **


	7. ExperiMENTAL

**Author's Notes**: Like in the chapter title, this chapter gets very, very MENTAL. Sorry about the delayed update. I got writers block around…well I can't tell you…you'll have to read it!

**TO CalicoKitty13: **HAHA! SEE? IT'S FINALLY UP! NOW YOU CAN STOP ASKING IF IT'S DONE!

* * *

**Chapter VII**

Exper-i-mental

"Dr. Igneous?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow.

"Again, you prove you are a mindless ghost." Robert hissed. "This is Dr. Clark Igneous, our top researcher of the rare ghosts department."

Dr. Igneous gave me a crooked smile. "Well, is this the newest ghost-human hybrid to be entered in this amidst?" He asked. I pointedly looked away from his intense stare.

"Newest?" I asked loudly, my heart beat racing. "Wha--who else was here?"

_"Please don't say Danni's here!"_

"We've had two others," Dr. Igneous answered softly. "One ended up escaping; the other is still in captivity." My stomach dropped.

Igneous came into my view, revealing a man that gave the massive hint of a mad scientist. His eyes were invisible from the intense glare of his glasses. Dark brown locks dangled over his circular spectacles, his eyebrows seemed to be twisted together. His malicious smile cast a spell unto me, freezing me to the spot.

"If you don't mind me asking," I said, mocking politeness, "But can you tell me who they are?"

Dr. Igneous chuckled.

"Well, the one that escaped herself..." A spec of joy shot through me at the word 'herself'. "...I believe her name was...Carleigh? No no...Cindy. Right. Cindy Banshee." My joy disappeared. "The other one...Danielle Phantom."

I growled intensely. "YOU LET HER GO NOW!"

Robert stomped over to Igneous and smacked him in the back of his head. "You may be my best scientist…but you're as thick as a stump sometimes."

Igneous rubbed the back of his head, slightly grunting at his boss. "Why must you constantly hit me?" He whined as if he were a toddler.

"Because!" Robert said shortly. "Now, your assignment for the next few months is to test on this ghost here. Do whatever you want...just be sure you don't lose this one."

Mr. Specterton's remark to Dr. Igneous left me deep in thought. IF this was his best scientist, then I didn't want to know what his worst was like. Igneous walked over to me, an evil grin spreading across his face with evil thoughts most likely in his mind.

I looked away as the mad man approached me cautiously, as did every one in this building. Then I realized, they were all afraid of me, though I couldn't comprehend why. I saw ghosts who were ten times scarier looking then me in the containment chambers.

"All right, you're coming with me." Igneous ordered grabbing my left arm tightly. He lifted me from the chair, but did not realize that the ghost shield was still there. He continuously tried to pull me out, but had no luck. He was unaware that the more he yanked, the more it hurt me. Robert rolled his eyes and pressed the button on the remote to deactivate the ghost shield. Igneous scowled at his boss.

I was dragged against my will back to the elevator. I looked back at Robert who waved me a good-bye. I sneered at him menacingly. I shut my eyes tight as we continued on. I did not want to see what was going to happen next. I heard only three things, the opening and closing of a door and the door locking.

When I gathered the courage to open my eyes, we were in a small white lab. In the center was a grey table with stains of green on it; this was most likely the experiment table. The cupboards had beakers, needles, and many various tools scattered across them un-neatly.

Above the table, was a large rounded device where lights of many colors flashed on and off. I swallowed the lump in my throat with slight difficulty. I wanted to get out as soon as possible.

Igneous threw me onto the table quickly, but gently. From the table came four metal braces that secured me to the table. I attempted to move, but I was completely immobilized. Igneous chuckled as he walked over to his counter.

"Nice try ghost kid." He commented darkly. "You aren't going anywhere."

As he began to tinker with various objects on his desk, my heartbeat increased to a dangerous rate. I did not have any intention of going through with this at first, and I immediately regretted ever allowing these monsters to "take me in." I began to breathe deeply, futility trying to calm myself.

"_It'll all be over soon…right?"_

Another dark laugh escaped from Igneous's mouth.

"This is perfect! I'll start with this experiment!" He exclaimed happily.

I struggled even harder to escape now as he approached me with a needle filled with a creamy purple liquid. I tried to say something, but I merely stuttered nonsense.

"Wh-whats…what's in….th-that?" I asked in a scared and high pitched voice.

"Ah this…" He stated, putting the needle near my skin. My muscles tensed. "This is a cardiovascular crease stimulant…"

I understood none of the words he spoke, as I raised my right eyebrow. He took this facial expression as a question and to him, a stupid one.

Igneous sighed heavily. "Its main intention is to make a dramatic change in someone in their strength and abilities. And I'm talking ten times their normal power. We've tried it on pure ghosts… nothing ever happened…"

"And humans?" I interrupted.

Another maniacal grin appeared on his face. "They all died within a week."

I let out a slight yelp as the need approached my right arm. How can they do this to people? How do they live with them selves? I felt sweat drip down my face. Igneous showed no sign of remorse when doing this. He looked very amused.

I clenched my eyes and turned my head, tears almost falling from my eyes. I felt the needles soft touch for a moment.

Without remorse, he jabbed the needle into my arm. I screamed bloody murder at his sudden attack. I could feel the liquid enter my veins slowly, but uncomfortably.

Igneous laughs were louder than ever, but my screams drowned out his cackles. I felt Igneous pull the needle out of my arm, but the pain was still there, and it was becoming stronger.

I tried not to shriek from pain any longer. The sound of them only pleased Igneous as I would assume. I opened my eyes slowly to look at the wound left from the needle. Where I expected to be blood, there was green ectoplasm pooling from the wound. I gasped in the reoccurring pain.

My muscles began to feel strangely, they weren't contracted as I would think they would, but they had an unexpected feel of being relaxed. I started to feel lightheaded and dizzy. I saw Igneous hang his head over mine. He observed my condition.

"Do you feel tense...or do you feel relaxed?" He asked stroking his chin.

I gasped as a shock of pain shot through my veins again. Whatever he had injected in me, it was working very quickly. I felt the urge to answer his question, no matter what my conscience told me to do.

"I...I kinda...feel...re-relaxed..."

Igneous grabbed a clipboard and jotted a few notes down, nodding his head.

"And do you feel pain at all?" He asked turning his head back to me.

"N...No..." I had said at first, until the surge of pain returned. "I mean...yes..."

Igneous's eyes became filled with excitement as he wrote more on his clipboard. "Excellent, you're reacting in the way it supposed to in the first place!"

In all my life, from facing the Ghost King to defeating my older self, I had never been as frightened as I was now. There was nothing I could do but lie there and let the poison Igneous injected in me spread throughout my body.

"You're…You're…" I tried to say, but my mind would not cooperate. "You're…a despicable, horrible, and vile man! An insult to sane people and if I could…I'd…make sure you're death was slow…painful…"

He merely smirked at my trouble as I took in deep, painful breaths.

Where my rampage had come from, I was unaware of. I was feeling less and less like myself every second that slowly passed.

"Aggression...that's new..." Igneous remarked, reaching out for his clip board again.

I began to struggle even harder to get off of the table. My actions were not controlled by myself though.

The agony of it all made me want to die right there and then. Whatever this mad scientist had put in me, it was not and never should have been there.

"Your session for today is through for now." Igneous said.

I was unhooked from the table, but my freedom did not last long. Igneous grabbed my wrist and lunged me off into the corner. I was slammed into the wall on my back.

Igneous reached into his pocket again only to pull out a pulled out a miniscule box with various buttons on it. He pressed a yellow button and spoke into it. "Bring the other hybrid in...I'm done with the male."

"No, not her! Please!" I shouted, about to cry yet again.

I heard footsteps and a female voice that sounded as if she was struggling for her life approach the lab's door

"Let me go!" The girl's voice rang through my ears. "You-You-You'll be sorry!"

Two guards burst into the lab with a squirming little girl in their hands. My stomach sank as I realized I was right. It was Danielle.

"No!" I shrieked again, this time standing up. "Leave her alone!"

"Danny?" Danielle said turning her head to me. "Is that really you?"

Feelings of rage were welled up inside me, ready to express themselves...but not in a good way. I felt a sudden urge...an urge to kill. I clenched my fists as they began to glow a bright, neon green.

"I meant what I said," I hissed in a dark voice. I furrowed my brow and looked up at Danielle, whose wide eyes were filled with fear.

I shot an ectoplasmic blast at the guards, missing them intentionally. The two yelped as they jumped back.

"Let her go NOW!" I hollered shooting at them again.

"Restrain him!" One of the guards shouted as they let Danni go. They sped towards me in an attempt to get a hold of me. I dodged them with ease.

I continued to shoot the two with my ghost ray able to actually hit them a few times. Danielle was in total shock of my actions. She backed away into the left corner, staying away from the danger.

I grabbed a guard by his collar, preparing to punch him in the face. Sweat was running down his cheeks. He clenched his eyes tight.

"Someone, call for back up! This guy's a maniac!" He cried loudly.

Igneous pulled out his communicator yet again this time pressing a red button. He spoke into it frantically.

"This is Dr. Clark Igneous, scientist 6296, requesting back up in private lab 42-k. We have a code 62. I repeat, private lab 42-k, code 62!"

Immediately after his announcement, an influx of guards flew through the door. I took my chance, threw my punch at the guard in hand, and ran. The words "Get him" and "Seize him" floated in the air. It became more difficult to avoid the increased amount of guards.

"Danny, let me help!" Danielle shouted as she got on her feet.

"No way!" I replied, jumping on top of the counter. "Stay down!"

The guards had now pulled out small sized guns. The one closest to me fired, nailing my in my right leg. I fell right into the pack of guards, that being the worst place to fall. I was immobilized by both my arms and legs.

I managed to kick the guard who had a hold of my left leg, knocking that guard into another. I heard multiple blasts from behind me. Three guards fell to the floor afterwards, including the one who seized my right arm.

"Let go of my cousin!" Danielle shouted shooting at another guard.

A deep voice called out from the doorway, interrupting the commotion. "What is going on in here, Igneous!"

"M-M-Mr. Specterton...I-I'm terribly sorry...I-I-I think it's...it's an effect of the CCS! I did...I mean I didn't mean...for this...this to happen..." Igneous stuttered uncontrollably. "It was all the ghost boy!"

I turned my head to see the man who owned this place once more. He didn't have his annoying smile this time. He was angry. Robert took a glance at me, to Igneous, to me again. He sneered as the glow in my eyes brightened.

"Take him back to his cell at once. He obviously needs time to cool down." Robert ordered as he turned around and left.

"B-but which cell is his?" One of the guards asked.

"4120." I heard vaguely.

I was seized once more, but I had no energy to do anything about it. I could only look back to see Danielle. She mouthed "thank you" as I was taken away. I could only manage a weak smile as a reply.

* * *

It was difficult to get any sleep that night for many reasons. I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened back there. "Why did I act like that?" I'd ask myself constantly. 

Another reason: the bed that I was provided with...not the most comfortable.

I also had continuous but short surges of pain. Even if I was able to endure the pain and sleep, moments later I would scream in agony.

"Why do you keep screaming?" The box ghost asked rubbing his eyes. I had forgotten his cell was right across from mine. What a nightmare.

I sighed deeply. "Not that it's any of your business, but I'm guessing it's just more after effects of what they put in me." I said dryly.

"What exactly DID they put in you?" He questioned. What was this? Another interrogation?

"Again...not your business." I replied turning my back to him. "I don't even remember what they called it."

Without warning another crash of pain rushed through my system, but it did not go away. I held back all urges to shriek my pain away, but had no luck. My ear piercing howl echoed in the darkness of the containment chambers, waking the ghosts who were asleep.

I could hardly hear the squawking and barking of the other ghosts over my own. As much as I would have liked to stop, the pain wouldn't. It became more intense, as did the screaming.

Footsteps were added to the commotion. _"Who's coming?" _I thought with difficulty. I fell off my bed onto my knees, barely enduring the hurt.

"What's going on with this one?" A female voice asked.

"It's a subject of Igneous...he probably injected him with that CCS that he's been bragging about..." A male's voice replied.

I turned my head over to the cell's bars to see almost the whole population of scientists and guards gathered around it. I closed my eyes tightly as the pain became faint. I felt the same feeling I had when I was in Igneous's lab: the feeling of being unable to control myself.

Abruptly, I shot up from the ground, feeling stronger, but not in a good way. Anger consumed me once more.

I prepared an ectoplasmic blast at the bars, startling the crowd who decided to watch me feel this pain. The bright green glow from my hands soon turned into a burst of ectoplasmic energy. It was more powerful than anything I had conjured up in my life. The people surrounding my cage flew backwards.

"Igneous! What have you done?" Another voice shouted.

The bars of my jail cell had been vaporized to ash. Triumphantly, I slowly walked out of the cage. Some of the employees had run off at this point.

"P-Please...Mr. Ghost...spare us! We'll do anything! Anything!" A cowardly guard pleaded. I was quite amused by his begging

"ENOUGH!" The too familiar deep voice shouted. Robert Specterton again...

"I have had it ghost boy! You've only been here one day and I'm already willing to destroy you!" He scolded. I had no remorse for what I was about to do.

I lunged myself towards him, punching him in his gut. He obviously didn't take that well. Robert threw a punch to my head that made mine seem like nothing. I fell to the ground barely conscious.

"That's it! Guards! Take this ghost and throw him in the high security cell!" Robert commanded.

"But..." A guard.

"NOW!"

I tried to stay strong. With all my might, I told myself not to cry. Sam wouldn't want me to do that.

I knew that life was going to be tough for a while, but it was all for my family. I sighed as I was yet again being forcibly moved. Before I was placed in my new "home", I thought one last thing.

_"I will survive. I will...I have to..."

* * *

_

Wow…Lot's of screaming this chappie, eh? I hope you liked this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Questions about future events will be ignored…so don't bother asking.

Thank you Forgotten Sacrifice! You didn't do much but say good job this chapter…but you deserve thanks for that right?

Keep reading…………Please?

**-Serenity the Fallen-**


	8. The Great Escape

**Author's Notes**: This chapter is future set. I'm not gonna bother telling you how far because it's in the first few paragraphs. LIVE WITH IT! Plus for those of you who have been reviewing with the word's "Ghostly Wail" you'll no longer have to worry about it!

**Another Author's Note:** I AM **SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO** FREAKING SORRY ABOUT THIS FOUR MONTH WAIT! I HOPE NONE OF YOU LOST INTEREST! And also...this chapter may change anyways...I still haven't gotten it edited by Lisa...hehe ENJOY!

**Chapter VIII**

The Great Escape

"_Get up!"_ I heard from outside my chamber along with an annoying pounding. _"Now!"_

I gave them a mere moan in reply. The doors quietly slid open to reveal the "morning guards," the brave volunteers that escorted me through my morning stations. I had come to know them well, but although I knew them, I still loathed them.

I gazed around my room as I did every morning, even though nothing changes about the view. Many dents were imprinted in the wall where I had punched them out of anger or frustration since I had no control over any of my actions at many times. The three security cameras were pointed towards me with the red flashing lights. They were finally smart enough to make them ghost proof (I continuously blew up the cameras with my ghost ray).

Ever since I came to the GRC, they required that I had six guards with me wherever I was. They had said I was too dangerous to be left alone with one or two people. And it was true. I've taken out more guards than anyone has before. (Taken out as in got them fired or got them to quit)

Three months…three months to this exact day have passed since the day I passed through the GRC's doors. In those three months…I had changed.

I knew my fifteenth birthday had already passed me by, as it was only two months away from the day I left Amity Park. But the transformation I had undergone was more than just becoming a year older.

The CCS was injected into my bloodstream twice everyday, and it was no longer a nuisance. Fact was, my body got used to it. My once week and feeble body now had built a small amount of muscle. My ghost powers had become over-developed. If Vlad Plasmius was here, my power would have surpassed his.

It also has messed with my head. Memories from my childhood were becoming faded. My good judgment was greatly affected. It was hard to tell what was right and what was wrong.

The people here had become more and more afraid of my presence. I would attack at anytime. Because of this, I was conscious not even half of the day. They would put me to sleep anytime I became aggressive.

Today was going to be the day. I knew it. I could feel it in my now unbreakable bones. I was going to escape today.

"So…you're the new guards? ...You won't last long, rookies." I commented taking a notice in my deeper and manlier voice. They cautiously approached me. I simply grinned.

"Such bravery…" I said darkly adding a maniacal laugh. I shot my head up at them, allowing my eyes to glow a bright green "Bring it."

They picked up speed, one of them now holding a restraining device that was specifically designed to keep me from hurting anyone. I jumped up briskly, transforming into my ghost self. I began to fly towards them ready to attack.

"He's taken the aerial route! Seize him before he gets out!" An officer shouted. I hadn't intended on leaving the chamber, but it didn't seem like a bad idea now.

I continued for my assault on them, which was merely going to be physical combat. I felt no need to waste any ectoplasmic energy on these fools. The guards all pulled out a small gun, pointing them at me.

"You're all insane" I scoffed, shooting an ectoplasmic ray from my hand. It hit the guard in the front of the group, shattering his armor and burning him. They all gasped at my attack. Another officer pressed a button that was located on his gun.

Soon after, around a dozen guards came into my cell, all of them holding guns and pointing them at me. I sneered in disgust.

"Not today ghost boy. You're coming with us and you're coming quietly."

I clenched my teeth. "Try and make me…"

I created seven clones of myself, disguising which one was real. I and all my clones prepared another ectoplasmic energy ray. Before we were able to shoot, I felt something cling to my entire body. I looked behind myself to see a brave rookie guard with a mini Fenton Snatcher (My parents began to market it after I left supposedly).

"Good job Johnny." A random officer praised.

"H-how did you know which on was real?" I asked.

"I have my ways…" He replied yanking me to the ground. I groaned in both annoyance and anger.

Many others sighed in relief. "Let's get him to Igneous's lab before he breaks out of it."

I struggled in the rope's grasp, but alas, I wasn't strong enough to break out of this weapon yet. They began to drag me through the sliding doors, down the containment hall, and through the central hub of the GRC.

"Out of the way people. We've got a dangerous subject."

Even if the guard hadn't said that, the scientists had always backed away for their own safety. I found it amusing to see them trembling in their black leather boots every time I gave them an evil grin.

Oh, don't get the wrong picture from all this. It's not exactly I've turned evil. It's more of an act to get these people here to know who's in charge. I still know I need to get out of here along with rescuing the other ghosts who were imprisoned here. A promise is a promise. I intend to keep it.

You're probably wondering why I haven't escaped as of yet anyways. I was going to wait a while before I attempted my escape. Since they continuously injected me with something that makes me stronger, why not wait until it makes me tough enough to walk right out the door to freedom?

We entered lab 42-k and as always, Igneous was ready to do the bi-daily injection. I felt my muscles tense in anxiety.

"So ghost boy…are you ready?" He asked holding the needle in hand.

"Just get it over with." I replied angrily.

The guards slammed me down on the table roughly. They released the ropes that were tied to me but cuffs immediately pinned me down to the table. The guards remained where they were watching my every move.

Igneous came closer warily. I knew he was scared of me from day one, but now he considers me his worst nightmare. Then again…everyone here does.

As Igneous infused the CCS into my bloodstream, I couldn't help but yelp a little bit from the short but sharp pain. This was it…my chance to get out of here for good.

I clenched my fists together as I attempted to break free of Igneous's chains. Since I still can't use intangibility, this is the way to go. No one did anything about it since they thought I was only in pain.

"Hmm…he may need to blow off extra steam after this injection. Take him to the arena and put him with a random ghost. We'll let him take his frustration out on a ghost instead of us. Then you can take him to be fed." Igneous ordered the guards. They all nodded.

I was sick of being treated like an animal to these people. I tried even harder to break free of the cuffs.

"Jeez…he must be in real pain if he's acting like this." A guard to my left said starting a conversation with the others.

"Yeah, you can't help but kind of feel sorry for him."

I lifted my head slightly. "Don't feel sorry for me. I-I-I should feel…feel sorry for you." I stammered, pretending to sound like I was hurt.

"I thought I wanted this job…but what they do here just seems wrong." Another guard said depressingly.

"It is wrong isn't it?" I replied. This was making the perfect distraction.

"I wanted to study ghosts not hurt them."

"Yeah me too."

I let them concentrate on their conversation while I kept pulling at my chains. My wrists may be a little heavy from the bracelets that prevent the usage of intangibility and invisibility, but I managed.

Igneous rolled his eyes at the others. "You guys are wasting time."

"No we're not. See he's perfectly secure right there." An officer complained pointing to me.

Oh how wrong was he about how "secure" I was. With one stronger tug, the cuffs began to loosen. No one looked…no one cared.

From the corner of my eye, I could see a man actually paying attention to what I was doing. He began to tremble in panic, because he knew I was trying to break free.

"Uhm…guys…I don't think the ghost boy is as secure as you think he is!"

I smiled. "Ah you are smart…finally figured out…"

The sound of the cuffs snapping apart alerted the guards. I sat up and smiled at the guards.

"…That I'm getting out of here!" I said excitedly.

"I told you guys to pay attention!" A guard on my right pointed out.

"No yeh didn't."

I shot two small rays from my fingers to free my legs. An evil grin spread across my face, causing the guards to pull out weaponry. I cackled at their daring feat.

_Well you think that you can take me on_

_You must be crazy_

As I stood up I saw five guards from the corner of my eye attempt to tackle me. With one swipe of my arm, it threw them all back into the wall.

This set off an alarm, bringing more guards into the lab. "C'mon, is this the best you can do?"

I turned to look at Igneous who was huddled in a corner. I glided over to him swiftly, scaring him even more.

_There ain't a single thing you've done_

_That's gonna phase me_

I grabbed him by his tacky lab coat and lifted him in the air. He mouthed the words, "No, no, please." He was obviously too startled to speak.

"This is a tip for your future reference, Mr. Clark Igneous. Don't try to make a ghost stronger, especially when they intend on escaping." I said while throwing a punch to his face. "The best scientist in the GRC eh? I don't even _want_ to see the worst."

_Oh, but if you want to have a go_

_I just want to let you know_

As I turned to leave the lab, six more guards charged at me. I rolled my eyes as I placed a shield around myself. They all were knocked back into the others. With all of them knocked out, I exited the lab easily.

The second I entered GRC central, the alarm became louder. Red lights were flashing on and off. Scientists and Officers alike began to surround me. They all charged their weapons and aimed them at me. I merely ginned at them.

"This is going to be fun…"

_Get off my back and into my game_

I admired their bravery and allowed them to take the first shot. From all sides I was stampeded by maybe twenty guards. I jumped into a flight, letting two of them collide with each other.

Numerous employees began to shoot everything they had at me, from ectopistols to Fenton Snatchers. It was a one on one-hundred war.

"Get over here, now!" One shouted as he pointed a gun at me.

_Get out of my way and out of my brain_

I chuckled, dodging the rope that was emitted from the weapon. "How about no? I'm done cooperating with you people."

He growled as he shot again. I shot the rope with a blast of my own, causing the rope to avert to catch another guard.

"Oh…sorry George." The officer who held the gun apologized. Now I had a gun pointed at me from all sides.

_Get outta my face or give it you best shot_

"Go on! Make my day!" I taunted as I shot various individuals with one blast from my hand.

At this point, two of the guards had a full sized Fenton Snatcher. Both of them shot at the same time.

"Oh give me a break!"

I flew away from the blasts, forgetting that the ropes track ghosts. I dodged every which way but couldn't loose them.

_I think it's time you better face the fact_

_Get off my back_

If they thought they were outsmarting me they were beyond wrong. I flew downwards and through the crowd. To my delight, two scientists were captured instead of me.

"Is that the best you losers can do?" I questioned playfully.

_You know it's all just a game that I'm playing_

With these many guards on me, I thought I should bring out my heavy weaponry. Maybe not yet, but soon.

It seemed as the CCS was taking effect again, giving me an extra boost of power, but an extra boost of anger too. I screamed in the agony before I attacked again. I targeted not the cluster of people who were attempting to capture me, but their equipment instead. I assumed it would tick them off more, giving me a bit more of a challenge.

As I blew up their equipment one by one, my excitement and anger grew. The thrill, the rush…it makes it all worth the wait.

_Don't think that you can't find a way in_

_That's what I'm saying_

I heard a crash from behind the wall. A large smokescreen made it difficult to see what was happening. Footsteps of something large shook the entire lab. A torpedo shot from the smokescreen and headed towards me. I dived down to ensure I wasn't hurt.

"So you think you can just waltz out of here ghost boy!" Robert's voice came from the smoky cover-up.

The cloud of smog cleared to reveal a tall blue robotic vehicle with this torture house's owner running it. Two barrels lied on the shoulders of the android. The hands of the machine were sharply tipped like claws.

"If my guards can't take care of you…I'll do it myself." He said shooting another torpedo at me. He about hit his employees this time.

_Oh if you want to have a go_

_I just want to let you know_

"Forget it cheese head." I mocked as I landed on the ground. "There's just one little trick I've never used in front of you guys before."

I could vaguely see Robert raise his eyebrow.

"Time to bring out the heavy artillery"

I took a deep breath, getting the sickening feeling in my throat. I opened my mouth, allowing a supersonic screech escape my lips. The ghostly wail.

_Get off my back and into my game_

_Get out of my way and out of my brain_

Everyone in the lab covered their ears and fell to their knees. Many of them had been blown into the wall. The lab began to quake from the awe-inspiring power of my shriek.

"What? What are you doing?" Robert asked as he was being slowly pushed back.

"_Something I should've done a long time ago" _I thought to myself, continuing my attack.

_Get outta my face or give it you best shot_

_I think it's time you better face the fact_

_Get off my back_

The remaining lab equipment began to explode some pieces hitting me in the face. The beakers and windows shattered into small fragments of glass. I felt my hair blow back as the wail picked up force. The robot that Mr. Specterton expected to confine me with was no match for my own might.

His android began to deteriorate in front of my eyes. It continued to be ripped apart until it was completely obliterated into nothing but scrap. I assumed that Robert didn't survive.

The howling ceased and I fell to my own knees. Normally, I would've changed back into my human form, but in no time I was full of energy, ready to use the wail once more.

I could've left right then and there, but I realized I had over a thousand more ghosts to release. _"I guess I should let them out…besides…I have to go get the picture anyways."_

_Oh if you want to have a go_

_I just want to let you know_

I rushed over to the containment chambers seeing as I was pressed for time. I kicked the door down and ran inside.

"Everyone! Listen to me now!" I demanded making sure everyone here can hear me. "Cover your ears and stay clear of the bars of your cell! I'm busting you all out!"

The people I could see obeyed my command with no question, so I assumed everyone else had. I took a deep breath and readied for another ghostly wail.

_Get Off, Get off, Yeah, Get off my back and into my game_

_Get out of my way and out of my brain_

Allowing the wail to flow from my mouth, it managed to make it all the way down and up the long five story hall. One by one, both the ghost shields and the cell bars blew apart. The wail even began to hurt my own ears.

The scream continued for around three minutes until all the cells were wide open for all the ghosts to flee. I heard a few guards behind me charge their guns.

I chuckled as I turned around slowly. The small group of remaining guards thought they were going to be the heroes and stop me. With a snap of my fingers, the thousands of ghosts I just freed gathered behind me. Their growls, barks, and cries echoed in the air.

"I'll give you pathetic excuses for GRC guards a chance to surrender." I proposed in a sinister voice.

"N-n-never…y-you g-gho-ghosts." An unknown guard replied.

"I admire your courage, but the choice is unwise." I said perplexedly. "You leave me no choice."

With another snap of my fingers, the army of ghosts lunged forward to engage a mêlée with those in our way.

_Get outta my face or give it you best shot_

_You'll know this train is coming off this track_

Though this was my chance to escape, I needed to take care of some things. Before I left, I needed to get Danielle and the photo.

I jumped over the crowd of ghosts and began running for my old cell, the one that was right across from the box ghost.

"Okay let's see…4116…4118…" I muttered to myself. "Here we go! 412…0"

It seemed as someone had beaten me here. His dark blue tuxedo was covered in burn marks and soot stains. I was surprised he survived my first ghostly wail, but surviving two in a row was unreal. In his grubby hands was the photo that Sam gave me before I left.

_Get off my back_

_Yeah get off of my back_

"Looking for this, ghost boy?" He said agitatedly.

"As a matter of fact, Robert…" I replied mocking respect. "It was exactly what I was looking for."

"You're going to have to pry it from my dead cold hands child." He mumbled with an evil look on his face.

"There's something that can be arranged." I taunted cracking my knuckles. I leapt at him with a fist ready to strike him, and strike him hard.

"Don't even try you dumb ghost." Robert bellowed, holding the picture in a position as if he were going to rip it.

A green ray of energy shot from behind me, nailing Robert in the gut throwing him into the cold grime covered wall of the chamber.

I glanced behind me to see a short girl with white hair and green eyes like mine. She even had the "D" symbol on the front of her nearly matching hazmat suit. She smiled at me triumphantly.

_Get off_

_Get off, Get off, Get off, Get off, Get off, Get off, Get off_

"Way to go, Danielle." I praised, walking towards Robert to retrieve my picture.

"I told you, it's Danni." She scoffed. "And thanks."

"Y'know it's too bad I already destroyed all the cells…I would've locked him in one." I commented bringing a laugh from both me and Danielle.

My hands were balled into fists. It was now or never, and it aught to be now.

"This is for calling me a ghost." I said throwing a blow at him. "Because I'm not just a ghost. I'm human."

I snatched the picture from his hands as promised…though I wish it was "_cold dead hands_." I took a glimpse of the picture and smirked brightly, knowing I would be able to see them in person soon enough. I placed the photo in a pocket so it would safe on the journey home.

"Sorry to run, _Mr. Specterton_, but you're a total _ass_." I teased as I turned to leave. "C'mon Danni."

With that we took off into the air. She and I blasted a hole in the ceiling allowing me to see the sunlight again. I embraced the feeling for a moment before exiting.

"If you wanna stay free I suggest you get out here!" I called to the other ghosts.

Danielle and I flew side by side away from the GRC. The other ghosts flew out as well, going their separate ways. Each of them was shouting out their thanks to me, whether in the form of a bark or a scream. I understood every word.

"You're welcome!" I called out turning my head to them.

"Now…to find our way back to Amity…eh Danny?" Danielle asked with an exultant smile on her face.

_GET OFF OF MY BACK_

"You bet." I replied happily, because I was finally free.

Can you believe that this chapter only took me ONE DAY to write? It's insane! I guess you get to see this chapter anyways...but...unfourtunatly, this is the only chapter I got done all summer. Chapter 9 is on the way though. Until then, this is it...shrugs

Keep reading...Please!

**-Serenity the Fallen-**


	9. And So the Journey Starts

**Author's Notes**: Just so I don't get any complaints from people who like to complain, in this story Amity Park is in Illinois. So I don't want to hear anything about that in any reviews GOT IT?

**Chapter IX**

And so the Journey Starts

It must have been at least five hours since Danielle and I escaped the GRC. Because we had flown so many miles since then, our energy was drained, causing us to have to stop and camp out. I manage to make a small fire by grabbing twigs and loose wood while using my ghost ray to ignite it. Not how they taught us in Boy Scouts...but it worked, nonetheless.

Danielle quietly led us to a small rock cave, surrounded by a thick forest of trees. There seemed to be no possible way for anyone who was bound and determined to catch the two of us to catch us.

I noticed Danni caressing her knees in her noticeable fear. I approached her, dragging my feet on the dirt covered ground, but before I even had the chance to sit next to her, she spoke in a soft and hoarse voice.

"Well, we got out...so now what do we do?"

I sighed as I walked a few more steps until I was at her side. I kneeled down so I could see her face, but she immediately turned her head away, sniveling slightly.

Danielle had brought up a very good point though. _Now_ what do we do? Here we were...stranded in the middle of a forest, thousands of miles away from Amity Park with no map or any idea whatsoever on how to get back home. I didn't even know if we were headed in the right direction to being with!

Danni's cries became louder as if she had heard my thoughts. I reached my arm and placed my hand on her shoulder to comfort her; to let her know I was there for her. She turned her head back to me, eyes welled up with more tears. I almost wanted to cry for her. She was scared.

"Danni, it's gonna be all right," I said in attempt to ease her pain, even though I had my own to cope with.

"How can you say that…?" Danielle sobbed, burying her face in her hands.

"Trust me," I muttered. "We'll get out of here in no time." Though I doubted whether my words were true or not.

Silence fell over our hideout, with the exception of the crackling bonfire and wind in the trees. From the mouth of the cave, I noticed it was beginning to darken. Nighttime was approaching. Our light would need to be limited to just the moon and stars so we wouldn't attract any attention.

I began to concoct a plot to get ourselves out of the Washington forests and find our way to Amity Park. Many ideas came to mind, such as raising money for plane fare or simply asking for directions. With the government on our tails, the best bet was to travel by foot (or flying, in our case).

GRC probably would have thought of every possible thing to ensure our recapture. Whatever the circumstance, we needed to have essential provisions such as food, water, shelter, and proper clothing.

To get those necessities, we needed money.

"Say…Danielle…you wouldn't happen to have money on you right now would you?" I said, breaking the silence.

"I can check, but I doubt I do," Danni answered, reaching into one of her pockets. She shook her head as she reached into another. A smile spread across her face as she pulled out a few pieces of green paper. In other words...money.

"Perfect! Do you know how much there is?" I asked eagerly.

Danielle quickly counted the funds she had just found, but her bright expression turned dim in a matter of seconds. "I've only got twenty-three dollars here."

I heaved a sigh in disappointment. "It'll have to do for now."

With the limited currency, we could probably only buy us very few things. Only three days worth of food tops, and I did not trust we could make it to Illinois in just three days by flight. If we were going to survive, we were going to have to do something extreme, something irrational.

"What do you need the money for, Danny?" Danielle inquired, placing the money back in her front pocket.

"So we could buy some of the provisions we're gonna need," I mumbled, a depressed tint in my voice. "I don't know how to say this, but if we're gonna live…we might have to steal."

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well…" I started off, trying to utter the words I meant to say. "Never mind Danielle…we don't need to worry ourselves about it yet."

The hours passed and not a word was spoke by me or Danni. I believe Danielle fell asleep at least an hour ago, as she hadn't even stirred a slight bit. I let her have her rest as I tended to the fire and kept a look out for predatory animals or GRC officers. I had not the slightest clue if we were being hunted, but we couldn't be too careful.

It was kind of lonely being out here, with the exception of Danielle. I now realized, I shouldn't have done all this in the first place. If I had only just let my self centered parents be taken away, I would be home…with Tucker, Jazz…and Sam. Though I knew it was impossible to know what would have happened if I hadn't of let myself be captured, I still wished I hadn't been.

Then again…if I hadn't…I wouldn't be able to experience the breath taking views of Washington. While Danielle and I were flying away, I spotted mountains, streams, and forests abound. They were as beautiful as one could imagine.

I did wish I could share this with Sam.

I tried to comfort myself by reminiscing all the good times I've had with my friends and family, but it seemed like none of those times ever existed. As hard as I tried, I couldn't remember. The only memories that came to mind were the ones that occurred the night I was confiscated from my own home by the GRC officers.

_My eyes drifted to my mother and father, huddling close to each other, their eyes peeled open. Biting the inside of my cheek, I tapped my foot anxiously as I awaited for the GRC employees to cuff me. _

_"What are you waiting for?" I asked with an aggravated tone. "Hurry it up already!"_

_This seemed to make the men move faster. They ambushed me by slamming me to the ground. I didn't struggle as no more than five of the officers were piled on top of me. _

I thought of being snagged out of the air by my parent's invention. The physical pain couldn't even equal to the agony I went through at the GRC and the lingering pain that still lives in my entire body. The mental pain…though horrible as it was, it still cannot be compared to now. Combining both was tearing my whole being to shreds.

_As I was plummeting to the ground, I could vaguely see my father running into the ghost assault vehicle. I gulped as he raised a weapon that I recognized as the Fenton Snatcher._

"_Shock him Jack! Shock him!" My Mom demanded._

_My muscles tensed up, my heart began to race, as I watched my father press a bright yellow button._

The memory of revealing my identity to my mother came next. Seeing the tears in her eyes…it was pure horror.

_I softly closed my eyes as the bright neon blue ring that I had used so very often appeared at my belt's height. It split in half horizontally, changing me from the ghost to boy in a few mere seconds. I caught my mother's eye with my crystal blue ones that were easily recognized underneath my solid, long, raven black hair._

_My mother's gaze rested upon me for the eternity of a second, her hand softly touching her lips. Her eyes welled with tears as I remained in my spot, not shifting a muscle._

Then I remembered the kiss Sam and I shared. Our first real kiss. The feeling then was indescribable. And the indescribable feeling was called love. It was simply that which was going to motivate my return to Amity Park. Nothing more, nothing less.

_I leaned in foreword to Sam until her lips touched mine. This was no fake-out-make-out. This was real. Her eyes were filled with a bit of shock before she read what my lips were saying. Sam softly closed her eyes and leaned in closer, accepting my kiss._

My vow…the one I knew I was going to stick to no matter what. The vow I gave to Sam, and the only thing that would give her hope.

_"But I promise you this…I'll escape, I-I'll find my way back to here. If it takes days, weeks, months, or even years, I'll make sure that I'll come back. No matter what it takes."_

That took me back to another occurrence. I reached into my front pocket to pull out the squared piece of paper that had Tucker, Sam, and me on it. I stared at it longingly. I didn't want this picture…I wanted to see my real friends.

_"Here…Take--take this, okay? Whenever you're feeling...feeling alone up there...scared...jus--just look at the picture. Maybe...I don't know...maybe it'll feel like we're there...with you."_

As much as I wanted to believe they were with me in my heart, that's not what my heart desired. I closed my eyes, feeling a small trickle down my cheek. I thought it was a tear, but it was too cold to be a tear. I looked up at the now pitch black sky to see drops of rain falling from it. Shoving the picture back in my pocket, I jumped up quickly and ran for the cave.

More and more painful memoirs poured into my mind as I took shelter next to Danielle. The soft patter of the rain seemed slightly soothing, but not enough.

"_Why didn't you tell us Danny?" A shrill voice to my right asked. I looked over to see Sam's hands on her narrow hips arising from the couch. _

"_Yeah man, what is your deal? You're in total danger and you can't even let us know about it!" Tucker shouted from my left._

All these memories…why were they coming to me so suddenly? Why the worst ones?

_"I want..." I panted. "...I need..." My voice was scratched and low. _

_"No yeh don't," The man to my left said, pushing me farther into the GRC. _

_"NO!" I hollered. "I need...I have to go back!" My voice was now in hysterics. _

I tried to make these memories go away.

_I clenched my eyes and turned my head, tears almost falling from my eyes. I felt the needles soft touch for a moment._

_Without regret, he jabbed the needle into my arm. I screamed bloody murder at his sudden attack. I could feel the liquid enter my veins slowly, but uncomfortably. _

…but they wouldn't…they kept coming…

_"I have had it ghost boy! You've only been here one day and I'm already willing to destroy you!" He scolded. I had no remorse for what I was about to do._

_I lunged myself towards him, punching him in his gut. He obviously didn't take that well. Robert threw a punch to my head that made mine seem like nothing. I fell to the ground barely conscious._

_"That's it! Guards! Take this ghost and throw him in the high security cell!" _

I begged my mind to cease recalling these heartbreaking occurrences. My pleads were ignored as a massive headache rang through my skull. The agony began to grow and grow until soon it was too overpowering

"No! Stop it please! I can't stand it!" I shouted gripping tightly to my head.

"Danny? Danny, what's wrong!" Danielle asked frantically as she jumped up from the ground. I had wakened her with my screams of pain.

I didn't answer her. Involuntarily, I transformed into my ghost form.

Danny?" She repeated in a shaky voice.

I felt my muscles tense and thunder lolled over head. My breathing staggered as I tried to fight the pain away.

"Danny, please tell me what's wrong!" Danielle shouted, her voice scratched.

I sensed a soft touch on my shoulder, putting my emotions into a fever pitch. In a blindingly fast motion, I turned to Danni angrily. Her cerulean eyes were filled with terror as I stared at her with intention to attack.

"What's wron--" She began, but I cut her off by raising my arm and shooting her with my ghost ray. She shrieked as she was thrown into the back wall of the cave. Danielle slid to the floor with a groan.

"_What am I doing!" _I asked myself as I threw an energy blast to another wall.

With no control, I blasted away at the cave in blind fury. I tried to make myself stop, but my body wouldn't listen. I continuously took my pain out on the rock cave, causing Danielle to huddle in fear where she had landed.

"Danny, stop it! You're gonna make the cave collapse!" Danni screamed at the top of her lungs.

Suddenly, I regained control over myself, now taking notice to the ceiling where chunks of rocks were falling. I dodged one that nearly hit my head.

"Crud..." I mumbled under my breath. "Danni hurry up and get out of here before it's too late!"

I didn't have time to fetch Danielle myself. I ran for the exit, turning every which way to dodge the falling stones. As I neared the entrance, I jumped past another falling rock, landing in cold and damp mud. Breathing hard I looked back to the cave.

The rest of what happened was blurred in a cloud of dust. I heard three things: The cave breaking down, a crack of thunder, and a blood curling scream.

"_No…" _I thought to myself as I stared at the collapsed cave. I attempted to get on my feet, but my body had become weak.

"Danielle!" I shouted to the remains. "Please, can you hear me?"

No answer came as the dust began to clear. A quiet thunder and rain was all I could heed.

Though still lightheaded from before, I managed to get to my feet and ran to the shattered cave. Desperately, I dug through rubble in hopes to find her still alive.

"Oh God, this is all my fault…" I said to myself, throwing a large rock out of the way. I couldn't believe I had done this. Danielle could be dead, and I'd be to blame. "Please be in here somewhere!"

Frantically, I dug through pile after pile of rock and stone. There was no sign of Danielle. I was loosing hope of finding her fast.

The rain began to cease, as did the thunder and lightning. It had become a mere cold shower. It felt as if my fingers were beginning to freeze.

I started to cry while still plowing through the thick earth that had encased Danielle's body under it.

"Please…please be in here…please be alive," I sobbed, my voice low and scratched. I scooped a pile of rocks up and threw them to the side with difficulty.

I was going to give up soon. I reached into the rocks once more and gripped tightly onto something with a peculiar feel. Not hard like a rock, but not soft like dirt. I gasped as I began to tunnel faster than before.

"Danielle!"

As if I had been gifted with twice my normal strength, I anxiously dug through the remaining rocks. I had no clue if the sight I was about to see would be joyful or depressing, but all that mattered was I found her.

When I cleared enough rocks to pull her out her eyes were not open. She did not move. Fresh blood dripped from her lips and right leg, mixing the blood with the icy rain that fell upon us. I checked for a pulse. To my relief, her heart was still beating, but slowly.

"Danni…" I muttered as I held her in my arms. "Please, don't die."

Without any thought, I took of into flight in search of someone's...anyone's help. I couldn't help her myself, but if I didn't find someone quick, Danielle was going to perish.

My white gloves were beginning to stain with Danni's blood, inducing more tears to my eyes. I picked up speed. My anxiety to keep her alive gave me power to go faster than I thought imaginable.

From the corner of my left eye, there was a dim light coming from a small log building. In no time, I changed my flying pattern to go towards the cabin in hopes someone there could help.

I landed on the ground, soaked with water, mud, and blood. I changed back into my human self and ran for the door, pulling Danielle tightly to my chest. It was a matter of life and death. Were the people in this cabin friends…or foes?

* * *

I know what you're all thinking…"SERENITY THE FALLEN YOU EVIL LITTLE B----." No cussing now. I would tell you if Danielle lives but a lot of you wont like the answer. So deal with it. I hope you like this chapter though! 

Thanks to Lisa once more! Her favorite editing thing this time was the commas. She named them peeve.

Keep Reading………………………Please?

**-Serenity the Fallen-**


	10. Boiling Blood and a Broken Heart

**Author's Notes**: _(Evil Laughter)_ This shall be the chapter where the story really starts cooking up. There will be slight cursing so be aware of it. And _(sniffle)_ It's sad too. Enjoy.

**!SPECIAL NOTICE!**

**For those of you who are in love with my other stories Made in Manhattan and Frustration, you're going to have to wait quite a while before they're updated. I need to finish Rogue Spirit first. Then I'll do Made in Manhattan, followed by Frustration. Sorry for the inconvenience. : (**

* * *

**Chapter X**

Boiling Blood and a Broken Heart

It seemed like there was no hope for saving Danielle. Every second I wasted just trying to get to the door of the logged cabin was costing her dearly. The puddles of rain and mud were no obstacles for me. I continued moving desperately, wishing that those who inhabited the cabin were both friendly and willing to save Danielle's life.

I stopped abruptly and the door breathing deeply and harshly. I glanced at Danielle as she was cradled in my arms. It was my fault...all my fault...she could die...and it would be me to blame. My tears became stronger before I could muck up the courage to knock on the door.

I let one arm free, allowing me to pound on the cabin's wooden door. I couldn't tell if there were people in the house or not, but the lights were on, shining a little bit of hope to me.

"Is anyone in there! Please help us!" I shouted in anxiety, voice cracking as if it had never been used before.

I could hear faint words on the other side. Yes! Someone was in there! There were two distinct female voices speaking with each other.

"Who could that be in the middle of the forest?" One asked.

"Dunno…" The other replied shakily. "You go check it out."

"ME!"

"Yes you! You're stronger than me anyways."

I was growing impatient. I pounded once more on the door violently, gritting my teeth.

I heard a deep sigh and then footsteps. Finally…someone was coming. I held Danielle tightly to my chest just as the footsteps got closer, not caring that her blood was staining the shirt I had (...too small for me anyway).

The doorknob turned and the door opened with a screech. A young woman was standing in the doorway curious of my presence. For the eternity of a second I was dumbstruck at what I saw. She had long black hair that hung over her shoulders so gracefully. Her eyes…were just beautiful! Icy blue. Kind of like mine, only lighter. I shook off my trance and held Danielle out for her to see. The girl gasped, frightened.

"Please…p-please…help her," I cried as I knelt down, begging for her assistance.

"Oh my God!" The girl screamed. "Hurry up! Get out of the rain!"

She gestured me into her home edgily. The other girl I had heard was sitting on a couch, staring at me like I was a freak. She had darker skin than that of the other girl. Her hair was dark brown and wavy (kind of looked like she curled it herself). Strangely enough, her eyes were dark purple, but you could hardly tell since your attention was drawn to her really noticeable makeup.

I ran in, shivering dreadfully. Every harsh breath I took was whipping at me with cold pain. The water and blood I was soaked with dripped on the hard wooden floor.

"Don't just sit there, Anna! Get the first aide kit and quick!" The raven haired girl demanded.

The other teen she called "Anna" nodded and ran for another room.

"C'mon, c'mon, lay her down on this over here," the girl said, pointing to one of those stretchers that you'd find in hospitals. These people here obviously get hurt a lot. Without thought, I laid Danielle on the bed carefully.

The other girl ran back in with a white case with a red cross on it. "I got it, V."

"Good, now give it here."

The blue eyed girl started pulling out gauge and medical tape. Rolling up Danielle's pant leg, she tightly wrapped the wound with gauge, which quickly absorbed Danielle's blood. She used her teeth to rip off the extra.

"What were you two," She said as she put her teeth over the medical tape and tearing it, ", doing!"

I sighed deeply. "It's a long story."

"Here, I'll get you a towel to dry off." The brown haired girl said generously. "You must be freezing."

It was amazing to me how hospitable these two were. They didn't look much older than I. Basically, we're just random strangers, yet they still took us in like kin. The tan girl came in with a towel and a dark blue blanket. I dried myself off with the towel quickly.

"Y-you don't mind about the blood do you?" I questioned.

"Not at all. It's not like it can't be washed out, right? Now c'mon, get that blanket around you and sit down."

I sat down on the couch as the black haired girl operated on Danielle. The other girl sat next to me as I began to tell the story of what happened. I averted my gaze from both of them when the harshest details came to play. Of course I left out or lied about parts that dealt with me being part ghost. I wasn't quite sure how much I could trust these two, besides the fact that they were helping Danielle.

"...And then...the cave we were s-staying in started to collapse." I said, choking on my words. "I made it out fine..."--I turned my attention to Danielle--"She wasn't as lucky."

The girl sitting next to me gawked at me wide eyed. The other one was still attending to Danielle, but I could tell that she was horrified of my stories.

"I don't think you've told me your name's yet." I said randomly.

"It's common courtesy to give your own name before asking someone else's." The dark skinned girl replied coolly.

I raised an eyebrow as the girl treating Danni chuckled at her statement. "Uhm…okay then," I muttered. "M-my name's Danny. Danny Fenton. Her's is Danielle."

"That's better. It doesn't surprise me, though. You look like a Danny." The girl next to me grinned. "I'm Annalise Remaldo."

"So I should call you Anna for short?" I asked.

"You can call me Anna or Lisa. Whatever works for you."

The other girl walked over to us with a deep sigh. The expression on her face made my stomach drop.

"Is…is she gonna be okay?" I asked holding back tears.

"She might…and she might not," The girl mumbled sadly. "She's lost so much blood that--" She stopped there, obviously noticing my depressed expression.

A long silence deluded us. The soft sounds of the rain and the occasional thunder came upon us. Annalise walked out, saying something about checking up on the others, which left me alone with the other girl.

"S-so," I said through chattering teeth. "What's your name?"

"Heh. Still cold?" She replied. "Me? Well, I'm Veronica."

"That's--that's a nice name," I murmured before I could think of what I was saying.

"Uhm…thanks. You're Danny, right?"

"Yeah…" I answered with a hint of depression in my voice. I could tell she noticed it too.

"I'm sorry about what's happened to you. Are you sure your parents aren't still looking for you?" Veronica inquired.

I stayed silent for a moment reflecting on what she said. "No. They were never looking for me. I hope I never see them again. I only want to get home so I can see my friends again."

I reached into my pocket to grab the photo of my friends who were in Amity Park. I turned my head as I showed it to Veronica. She sighed deeply.

"That's too bad. I know how much it hurts to be hundreds of miles away from home…to not have parents who care about you." She placed her warm hand on my frozen shoulder. "But at least you have someone to go home to someday."

I looked at her with concern. "You mean this isn't where you live?"

"Well, we've only been hanging out here for a couple of weeks," Veronica muttered grimly. "You see…I ran-

"VERONICA!" A loud booming voice called up from the basement furiously.

"Oh no…I'm in _SO_ much trouble!" She cried hysterically.

"What's wron-?

"Veronica, get your ass in this basement _now_ or I swear I will kill you."

"Hold on, Danny. Leon wants me right now," She explained as she stood up and headed for the stairs that flew downstairs.

I was curious about this Leon she spoke of. From the shouting that had come from below he didn't sound too friendly. I glanced over at Danielle for a moment watching as she breathed intense, staggered breaths. I let out a sigh and quietly turned invisible.

Making no sound, I walked over to and down the steps to get a closer look at what was going on. I walked into their steel plated basement stealthily carefully listening to their words.

I saw Veronica kneeling down in front of a group of three males. Another one was outside of this gathering leaning on the wall in the corner. This basement wasn't very normal looking. There were piles of black bags. What was in them was beyond me, but I had two good ideas.

The tallest one in front had unusually long hair for a guy. It was thick and so dark brown it seemed like it was black. His eyes reminded me of Vlad Plasmius's in his ghostly form. The deep red had the lust for blood printed boldly. On his left eye was a very pronounced scar. Come to think of it, he had a lot of scars on the bare skin on his arms and on his face, but the one on his eye was more visible. To me he resembled the famed character from _The Lion King_.

The guy standing closest to him in comparison with height looked almost as menacing as him as well. He had a normal brown shade of hair with red streaks in it. It was fairly unkempt and long (not as long as the tall guy's though). The eyes he had were more like mine in my ghost form, emerald green, but twice as shiny. His clothing included lots of chains and golden jewelry and was mainly black and red--as was the male's who he stood next to.

The other one who stood in the grouping looked pretty average. Not very special. Sandy blonde hair, deep brown eyes, and average height. His hair was shiny and silky, the best looking hair in this room in my opinion. His eyes were so dark that you could hardly see his pupils.

My gaze moved to the boy who's leg was propped up on the wall. He looked very anger ridden. The thick locks of black greasy hair hung in his face covering his hazel eyes. I could tell even I was taller than him. He wasn't muscular either, unlike the other three. He really didn't look friendly--actually none of them did.

I noticed particular features of the boys that made my insides twist in fear. The pupils of their eyes were mere slits...like a cat's. The tallest one in front had a menacing sneer on his face, revealing his pearly fangs. I nearly gasped, but I knew if I was discovered it would be the end of me.

"It has come to my attention that you've let yet another outsider into our hideout," The tall guy stated calmly. Veronica's muscles tensed violently.

"He-he needed help, Leon. He had a little girl who was bleeding to death. Please let him stay." She pleaded.

"Why should I?" He shouted irritated. "What has he done for me?"

"Oh you shouldn't be so strict about outsiders, Leon! For God's sake, the poor guy is lost!" Annalise stepped in. Leon turned to strike her with a devastating blow to the head. I could see the boy with red streaks turn away uncomfortably.

"Leon! Was that really necessary?" Veronica shouted, standing up from her kneeling position.

"Do you need to get beaten as well!"

"Try me!"

It was then I felt like I needed to step into this battle, but the force of something great held me back. Leon grinned, baring his fangs, as he began to emit a faint glow.

My muscles tensed and my insides turned as the glow eventually got brighter. I repeatedly told myself, _"Something bad is about to happen right now." _In a matter of seconds, I was blinded by a sudden flash.

The glow eventually died, revealing a new creature standing in Leon's place. I rubbed my eyes in hopes that it was a mere side effect from the CCS and I was hallucinating this, but what I was seeing was no mirage. My eyes were open wide to view the tan furred animal with the dark brown mane. Its black claws and white fangs were bared as it let out a threatening roar.

"Leon, please no!" Veronica pleaded as he slashed at her with his paw.

I waited no longer and charged. As Leon pounced, I rammed into him with all my force. He slammed into the wall and slid to the floor. I became visible for everyone to see.

"She didn't _do_ anything!" I bellowed with a scowl. "Leave her alone."

The creature looked up at me, his red eyes gleaming with hatred. He growled darkly.

"Nobody tackles our leader like that, you jerk!" The blond haired boy shouted.

"Let's teach this intruder how the Stray Cats deal with dirty mutts like him," The teen with red streaks said while cracking his knuckles.

The two began to emit the same white glow that Leon had. Another blinding flash replaced their human bodies with that of large felines, neither of which I could easily identify. They both snarled in disgust. I merely smirked.

I felt a strong tug on my arm causing me to turn around to Veronica.

"Who the heck are you!" She shouted softly.

"Calm down. I'll tell you after I've dealt with your little friends here, Veronica."

"How do you know my-?

One of the cats pounced at us. Immediately I shoved Veronica out of the way as I blasted him with my ghost ray.

"It's not important now. Stay down and you'll be fine."

"If there's going to be a fight, count me in!" Annalise shrieked as she stumbled back into her feet, giving off a light glow and soon transformed like the others did.

"Okay. Before we do anything," I started as I threw off one of the big cats. Annalise tackled another. "Tell me why everyone here can change into cats!"

No one answered me. The kid in the corner didn't move a bit, just merely watched Annalise and the boy who changed into a somewhat identical animal swipe at each other.

Leon and the other guy were ganging up on me, backing me into the lower left corner.

"Two on one isn't fair at all," I heard Veronica say from behind me. "Let's even the score."

"Veronica?" I said questioningly. What the hell was going on here? I had induced a war between these...whatever these people were. It was time to settle the many questions banging in my head.

"Okay...everybody...TIME OUT!" I shouted, shushing the roars and growls that were taking place. Their attentions turned towards me.

Irritated, I changed back into my human form, not caring that they knew. "Will one of you _please_ change back and tell me what's going on here?"

Another flare of light came from all of the felines changing them to their normal selves. Veronica was the first to speak up.

"Okay…so maybe there is explaining we need to do, but there's some _you_ need to do as well."

I sighed deeply, lost in my infinite thoughts. I knew what I wanted to say, but it wouldn't come out of my mouth. It was like someone had tied my throat in a knot.

Their eyes were impatient as they waited for me to start my tale, but I couldn't think of a way to begin it. My stomach squirmed uncomfortably, never actually having to _tell _someone of my special gift.

When I had thought of a good way to explain it, the one they called Leon stopped me as I opened my mouth.

"Wait. First I want you to tell me who you are and why you are here." He said serenely, his voice deep and manly.

"Okay. My name is Danny and the part of me you just fought was my ghost part." I replied quickly.

He raised an eyebrow at my words. I gulped as he approached me slowly, his deep red eyes sending daggers to my insides.

"And why you're here?"

"Because..." I started to say, realization hitting me. I had forgotten Danielle was still upstairs in horrible condition.

"No time for explanations," I said as I turned and ran to go back upstairs.

I stared wide eyed at Danielle's body, seeing her stir a bit. I rushed to her side in an instant. Her eyes were slightly opened, gazing into mine desperately.

"Danni, how are you feeling?"

She groaned lightly. "I don't feel well…" Her voice was cracked and soft.

"Danielle, I'm so sorry. I didn't want this to happen to you!" I cried, tears beginning to stream down my cheeks. "Please…don't die on me…please."

"Y-you couldn't help it," she managed to reply. I could hear the others come up from the basement.

"Please don't die. Hang in there…"

She didn't speak another word. I inhaled deeply, trying not to cry.

"Danielle?" I called to her, hopeful for her answer.

Her breathing then stopped. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"Danielle!"

I heard the one of the girls gasp in her fear. I felt Danielle's body slowly become colder. It then that I knew it…she was gone.

I couldn't stand it. I lifted her head with my arm and gawked at her lifeless body. My muscles shuddered all at once. For a moment, it seemed like time stopped itself.

"_You can't be gone…" _

I started breathing fiercely, the anger and depression boiling in my blood. Those behind me were whispering amongst themselves. One of them started to come up to me. A fire of rage smothered me until I could no longer take it.

What happened next was nearly impossible to tell. I felt excruciating pain whip at me mercilessly. Screaming, I let go of Danielle.

Involuntarily I transformed into my ghost form. I knew what was happening. The thing inside of me that killed Danielle was being unleashed once more.

"You guys have to get away, before I hurt you too!" I struggled to say, attempting to fight it away.

"What's wrong Dan-?

"GO!"

The last thing I can remember before blacking out was a loud, sonic wail.

* * *

That's chapter 10 for y'all. I wasn't in a good mood when I finished this so that's why Danielle is dead. She got in the way of some of my future plans anyways. Oh well, life goes on without her.

Thanks to Forgotten Sacrifice for the nagging of the commas…-- (I'm kidding)

Keep Reading…………Please?

**-Serenity the Fallen- **


End file.
